My Truth
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: While partaking in Aizen's defeat Katsuki unlocked her memories from when she lived in the Soul Society, however she now finds herself torn between the life she once had and the life she now has. Finding peace only around the man she loves she struggles to keep control of the hollow within which starts attracting unwanted visitors who start even more trouble.
1. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! That right goes to Tite Kubo and him alone~**

**Note: This story takes place almost a year after Aizen's defeat.**

* * *

"Kisuke-kun?" I asked as I gave his cheek a poke. His sleeping face was so peaceful that I almost felt bad about waking, however the way his lips pulled up into a creepy smile helped me not to feel too bad about it. "Ki-su-ke-kuuun!" I said again, dragging out his name as I gave his cheek a pinch. The slight stubble on his chin always made him look older, and homeless, but the way his hair fell down his forehead always reminded me of how he looked when he was younger. I let out a sigh, it was obvious he wasn't waking up but I decided to simply gaze at his sleeping face and savour the moment, I could beat him up after he woke.

"Katsuki-chan?" Kisuke asked as he opened his eyes and looked up to see my face.

"Who else?!" I grinned, he smiled in response but remained silent. "But you know, only old men sleep during the day."

"You calling me old?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yep!"

"You could at least pretend to think about it!" he snapped. "Besides, you're older than I am."

I pouted and looked at him with wide eyes. "How can you call me old!?"

"Wait, no! That's not what I-" Urahara stuttered in a panic trying to calm me.

"What's all the noise about?" I turned my head to see a small, black cat entering the room, so while Kisuke was distracted I took the opportunity to grab him in a headlock and punch down on his hair, grinding my knuckles against his skull.

"Ouch! Hey, Katsuki-chan! Stop that."

"Why are you attacking him this time?" Yoruichi asked as she gave her paw a lick, obviously amused by the show.

"He called me old!" I said as I continued with his torture. "And he wouldn't wake up!"

"You called me old first," he pointed out as he fought in vain to get free from my grasp.

"Honestly, I don't understand how you two work." Her words caught me by surprised because if I was honest, I had no clue either. We were boyfriend and girlfriend yet most of the time acted more like siblings. I released Urahara and elbowed down on the crown of his head, sending him face first into the floor.

"What brings you here?" I asked as I shuffled over and picked up the feline, ruffling her fur softly between her ears.

"Just paying a visit." she replied. "Perhaps you should take it easy on him," she said as she looked at the groaning body on the floor. I gave a shrug and continued petting her while Kisuke recovered.

As he sat up, giving his head a rub, Yoruichi jumped from my lap and pranced back towards the door and exited the room. "I'll be staying for a few days," she announced before closing the door on us once again.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, unsure of how to continue after the interruption. "Why did you wake me anyway?" Kisuke asked. I looked to him and he seemed to have a serious expression. I looked away and sighed.

"Can I move in here?"

"Sure, but why?" I knew he needed to know but I'd spent the last year keeping my feelings from him and I was worried how he might react to that fact. Before answering I crawled back over to him, while on my knees I extended my arms out and gently placed them around his neck as I settled on his lap. Kisuke remained still as he looked down at me. I kept my eyes down and rested my forehead against his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

I took a moment before I nodded.

"Did I do something?"

I shook my head.

"That's a surprise," he chuckled. My reasoning for wishing to leave the Kurosaki house hold was so stupid I was ashamed so I found myself unable to find happiness in the light sound of Kisuke's chuckle. "You know, I've always been able to read you pretty well. But for a year or so now, since the whole thing with Aizen, it's been harder."

I nodded again.

"You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help. Is it about Ichigo?"

I gave another shake of my head and raised it, looking at his eyes, his bright grey eyes, and I felt sorry when I saw the worried expression he had.

_I've made him worry, what's wrong with me?!_

I gave a sigh and decided to explain myself before my chest started to hurt any more than it already did. "I just, I don't know who I am anymore." Instead of asking me what I meant, Urahara simply allowed me a moment to collect my thoughts before I continued. "I used to be just Katsuki Kurosaki, adopted daughter and sister to Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, a high school girl with a crush on the local shop owner." I couldn't help but blush, that topic had become an embarrassing matter for me in my human life. "A girl who was able to keep up with her big brother because she somehow had Shinigami powers, I always felt special I guess, the only human who was also a Shinigami without getting stabbed like Ichigo-nii." I gave another sigh as I averted my gaze but Kisuke refused to allow me that privilege. He reached up and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look back at him. His eyes simply begging me to continue. "I mean, I knew before that I'd forgotten because everyone knew me in the Soul Society, even you recognised me, but I didn't remember being that person so it was different. But now, after fighting Aizen, I remember being Katsuki Ryoku, Lieutenant to Head Captain Yamamoto, girlfriend to Kisuke Urahara and being turned into a Vizard by Aizen. I just don't know which of those two people I am."

"Katsuki-chan..." Kisuke's mouth opened but he shut it again and simply patted my head. "You never stopped being Katsuki. You've always been childish, you over think everything and try not to make people worry even though you usually end up making them worry more. You're playful, happy, hot headed and stubborn and no matter what you always seem to be forcing yourself to smile, whether the situation calls for it or not. You've always been you, all of your past make you who you are. Not just any one section of it."

"But I don't know which I really am!" I protested. "It's easy to say that but am I the girl who grew up in the Soul Society or the girl that grew up under Isshin Kurosaki's roof!?"

"You once told me to trust you," Kisuke said in a low voice as his hand slipped away from my cheek. "You said 'trust me, I'll protect our family' once everything was over I asked you who you meant when you'd said 'family'. You simply grinned and said 'The people we want to protect, silly. The ones we love are our family!'" I took a deep breath as I recalled what he was talking about. "So tell me, you've added a couple of people to your family, but has it changed other than that?"

I thought of the human family I had in the material world and then thought of the family I had in the Soul Society. The Captains, the lieutenants, the Shinigami who I'd grown close to even after forgetting them. I shook my head, unable to find the words.

"Then don't be either of the people you think you should be, be a new person with only your 'family' in common with your past selves. Everyone changes over time, you're no different. But as long as you fight to protect what's important to you, as long as you fight to protect your 'family' and keep a smile on your face, you'll always be the Katsuki-chan that I love."

I looked to see the soft smile on Kisuke's face and couldn't help feel settled by his words, however it just added to the fact that I felt stupid for making such a fuss. I lowered my head and rested against him once more. "Did I used to cry a lot?"

Seemingly puzzled by my question Urahara took a few moments before answering. "Not about anything important. You used to cry over other's pain, especially if they wouldn't cry for themselves, you used to cry more in happiness than sadness, like the first time I told you I love you, you burst into tears." He chuckled at the memory. "But if someone died, for instance, you said you refused to cry, that you'd rather celebrate their life rather than cry and remember their end."

I clung to him a moment and wondered if I'd lost my strength since the time Kisuke had fallen for me. I doubted I had the strength to stand and smile after someone I loved had died.

_Perhaps I really am a different person..._

"Why do you ask?" The tone of his voice suggested he already knew full well but still felt the need to ask. Instead of answering simply with words I lifted my head, allowing him to see the tears rolling down my face as I smiled at him.

"Because I can't stop crying..."

Seemingly freaked out by my sudden outburst Kisuke started wiping at my face with a dumb look. "Don't cry, not now! What is there to cry about!?"

I shook my head at him and took a hold of his wrist, stopping him from poking my eyes further. "Simple," my expression softened as I gazed at his face. "My Kisuke-kun said he'll always love me." Urahara's cheeks went red as he averted his gaze.

"Yeah, well you knew I would. I waited ten years for you, I'm not giving up on you now." My tears slowed to a stop as I watched him try and recover from the embarrassment of admitting he'd love me forever. Nobody but I ever got to see Kisuke in such a state, sure he acted like a goof most of the time but I got to see the truly sweet side to him, which just made me hate it when he went all serious.

"Pervert."

"Huh!? What do you mean 'pervert'?" He tried to act innocent but it was easy to tell he knew what I meant.

"'I waited ten years'" I repeated his words. "Ten years for what, huh? I was stuck in the body of a five year old and you were having fantasies about me, wishing for me to grow up? Pervert!"

"I never said that," he protested, however as if on cue Tessai walked in with an unoccupied gigai of myself which had nothing on but a loose robe.

"Urahara-dono, what would you like me to do with this?" Tessai asked in his deep, gruff voice. I found myself stunned, unable to say a word as I simply stared with wide eyes, my jaw dropped until Kisuke shoved me from his lap, leaving me to head-butt the floor as he scrambled to the door.

"That! Oh, just throw it away!" He said in a panic as he slammed the door shut.

"But Urahara-dono, you called this your-"

"Ladida! Lala Di da!" He yelled before he broke into a whistle. I stood up, lowering my head so he couldn't see my expression as I stepped towards him. "K-katsuki-chan?" Looking around the room trying to figure out a way to escape as he let out a nervous laugh he reached out and patted my head. "It's not what you think, I was making you a new gigai since you're always getting them in bad shape and all. See? It's completely innocent."

I raised my head and looked at him with a soft smile. "Sex freak."

"You sure you should be so comfortable with a 'sex freak' stood so close to you? Even allowing such a person to pat your head and touch your hair." I was shocked by his reaction, I'd expected him to go all dopey and say something like 'That hurt, you could try and be a little nicer like a lady' in his usual light voice.

"It's alright, isn't it?" Kisuke looked at me, obviously curious to hear my answer. "After all, you are my boyfriend and the sex freak is because of the doll, it has nothing to do with your behaviour towards me."

_He's probably too lazy to do that with me anyway and even if he wasn't I..._ I sighed at my thought.

"How long has it been now?" he asked as he took a step closer to me. "Certainly a couple hundred years, we'd been dating for at least one hundred when I became a Captain."

"Two hundred and ten years and five months. Six on the sixteenth." I said without thinking. He grinned and nodded as he leaned down a small bit, moving his face towards mine. I couldn't stop my cheeks flushing in response to his closeness, which just made his goofy grin widen. However he stopped as the tip of our noses touched. "I-I told you when I first asked you out, di-didn't I?" I stuttered as I tried to figure out whether I was recalling a memory or a dream. His excited expression shifted into a flat one as he motioned a small nod and gave my cheek a kiss.

"I promised to protect you, even from that." His smile returned and he took a step back. Unlike his earlier smile, this one wasn't genuine, it was forced and unnatural as he tried to put me at ease and failed horribly.

"And they call you smart." This time I was the one to take a step forward as I grabbed his hand. "Get your hat and leave the cane." I said as I danced around him, tugging him around with me.

"Now why would you want me to do that?" He asked, the hint of a genuine smile spreading his lips.

"Because I don't want people thinking I'm walking around with a super old guy," I teased. "Don't forget, everyone in this world thinks I'm sixteen."

"That isn't quite what I meant," he admitted with a chuckle. "But okay."

"I'm gonna go change out of my uniform, meet me at my house!" I released his hand and opened the door, waving my good bye as I stepped lively down the hall way, back through the shop and out the front door so that I could head back to my house. "We'll talk about moving later." I said to the empty street.

* * *

"Oh man, I ask him on the date and now I'm the one who can't figure out what to wear!" I sighed as I looked at my wardrobe full of clothes. "What am I getting all nervous about?" I ran my hand through my short, brown hair and sighed.

"Hey, Katsuki-nee!" Ichigo yelled as he banged on my bedroom door. "Yuzu-chan asked if you're sticking around for dinner." He said as he opened the door. I let out the loudest shriek my lungs could muster as I dove for the nearest piece of clothing to cover myself with. Even though I was very open with my brother, and he'd often seen me in my underwear, I couldn't help but be embarrassed when walked in on while changing, perhaps it's a reflex?

"Sorry!" He yelled as he turned his back. "I didn't know you were changing."

"I-it's okay." I said as I quickly decided on a pale blue dress that I'd owned for a while but never actually warn, I pulled the clothing on as quickly as I could so I didn't feel as exposed. "You can turn around." Ichigo turned around and as soon as he looked at me started to laugh. "Ah! What's wrong with it?"

"Pfft, it just doesn't suit you. It looks more like the kind of thing Yuzu would wear." He explained as he continued to cover his mouth in order to supress his laughter. I gave a groan and ripped it off over my head, throwing it to Ichigo before diving into my wardrobe once again. "Got a date?"

"Yeah," I answered as I pulled out my second favourite jacket, it was orange with short sleeves and a hood, only second to my other orange hooded jacket which had long sleeves. "No brainer," I said to myself as I threw it onto my bed.

"So, that's a no on dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, tell Yuzu-nee I'm sorry. If she has extra I'll eat it for lunch tomorrow." I said as I produced a pair of black, denim shorts. I looked at them for a moment and then behind me out of my window. The sun was still out since it was summer and the evening air was still warm, perfect weather for shorts. I threw them onto my bed and then started the search for a top to go with them. "What colour... what colour?"

"What about that white one with the splash pattern." Ichigo said as he handed the dress back to me, nice and neatly folded. I looked over my shoulder to see a white t-shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a multi-colour splash pattern covering the front.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I reached over and claimed it. "It'll probably be too big but give the dress to Yuzu or Ruk-" I stopped as I realized what I was about to say.

"I'll give it to Yuzu." He said with such a sad voice. I nodded, feeling so stupid for having almost spoken the name of a person Ichigo couldn't even see any more. It'd been a whole year but it was obvious Ichigo's wounds weren't getting better even with time. "Have fun and tell Urahara-san to get you back by midnight." I smiled at his big brother tone and gave a nod. "See ya." He said as he exited my room.

I sighed as I sat and looked at my bedroom door for a few moments. One of the reasons why I'd asked Kisuke if I could move in with him was because I felt as if I were rubbing in the fact that Ichigo-nii no longer had Shinigami powers, even though I said he wasn't the reason why, and in a sense he wasn't - well not the main reason anyway, but I knew deep down he was a part of my reason.

"I better get ready," I said to myself as I got to my feet, however I'd taken too long just sitting in the middle of the floor. My face went red as I felt his spiritual pressure coming from my bed. My knees trembled as I worried about what he thought of my bare skin. "K-kisuke-kun?"

"Hm?" He answered, clearly not fazed at all. I put my hand over my mouth and took a deep breath, I didn't want to make too much noise and alert everyone downstairs to the fact that my boyfriend had walked in on me in my female boxers and bra. I turned slowly to see him examining my room. "I don't ever remember it being this messy!" He exclaimed. "Having trouble choosing an outfit?" Somehow his relaxed nature calmed me enough to examine his own choice of clothing. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt and on his feet were converses rather than his normal sandals.

"You always look so much younger like that!" I exclaimed as I stepped towards him.

"Uh, Katsuki-chan! Maybe you should finish changing before you start talking about my outfit." He said with a soft smile and red cheeks.

"Oh, right!" I quickly pulled on the top I had in my hands and then pointed to the shorts on my bed. "Pass me those?" Kisuke reached over, picked up the jeans and them examined them.

"How is this much better than those?" He asked motioning to my boxers.

"They're rolled up," I said as I took them from him. "Last time I had them on it was really hot so I rolled up the legs as high as they would go." I stepped into them and pulled them up, popping the button through the button hole and zipping up the zipper before I turned each leg down once so they were a little more covering. Once I'd finished with those I grabbed the jacket and pulled it on, leaving it unzipped as I pulled on a pair of knee-high socks. "Thanks for getting dressed up again, I know you like your regular clothes better."

"Yeah, but I don't mind these clothes either." He admitted as he gently tugged on the neckline of his shirt. "As long as they're not too tight, I'll wear them."

"Well, you look great as always." I said as I put on the boots I loved so much, if I were allowed to wear them to school, I would, and pulled the zip up on them. "Now, what to do with my hair?" I pondered as I tugged at my short locks. My hair was cut in a bob but feathered out so the cut wasn't all straight and bland like Shinji's. My fringe grew as it wished, covering my forehead and flicking over towards my left eye while the bottom of the rest of my hair curled up slightly. It was a horrible mix of light brown, brown and black shades and it only helped to bring attention to my red eyes.

"Leave it as it is," Kisuke said as he gave it a ruffle. "I like your messy style." I grinned and nodded.

"You're paying, right?"

"Do I have a choice?" He laughed as he stood up on the bed and offered me his hand. "I'm only a simple Candy Shop owner, don't expect anything fancy." I took his hand and stepped onto the bed and then turned slightly to face him. My head came up to his chin which meant I had to tilt my head back slightly to look at him properly, I pushed myself onto my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm not the fancy type."

* * *

Our date had been simple, as promised. First we'd walked into the town, making me glad that I'd gone with my comfy boots and not some uncomfortable, silly high heels or anything like that, then we went to fast food place and got something to eat. I ordered a cheeseburger with chips and Kisuke ordered a chicken burger with chips. After eating we'd walked around town for a bit but people kept looking at us and pointing which made me want to punch them, even though most of them had been commenting on my outfit or how hot Kisuke was, a girl also said that I wasn't pretty enough to be with him and her friend had called me his sister. So Kisuke insisted on walking to the outskirts of town. We'd walked for a while, all the time chatting about random things, but as soon as I caught sight of a playground I insisted on going in.

"That place is for kids," Kisuke protested. "We'll break all the stuff in there."

"Don't be silly, it's big enough for us!" I said energetically as I pulled him along with me. "Besides, I wanna go on the swings!"

"Fine," he sighed as he gave in and followed me inside.

I jumped straight onto the closest swing and Kisuke sat on the one next to me, however as I started to swing he didn't, he simply used it as a seat.

"Look!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the swing and ran to the edge of the park. I slammed into the railing surrounding it and pointed out towards the setting sun. Kisuke didn't rush like I had, he slowly walked over and stood beside me with his hands in his pockets. "It's so pretty!" I stared in marvel as I examined the explosion of colours covering the horizon. My date remained silent and I could feel his eyes on me for a while before taking in the sight of the scenery. I gripped onto the railing as I pushed my upper body as far over it as I could manage without falling over it, trying to get closer to the beautiful collage of colours.

"Just be careful, Katsuki-chan." Kisuke chuckled. I straightened up and grinned, I was sure it made me look like an excited child but I didn't care.

"Don't you just want to touch it!?" I turned back to see the sun, now touching the far off mountains. "It's so pretty..." Without noticing I began leaning over the railing again as I reached out with my hand.

"Katsuki-chan!" Kisuke gasped as he grabbed my collar and yanked me back into his check, he then wrapped his arms around me and flash stepped twenty foot backwards and a few foot to the right. I looked to see a Menos Grande's head just showing above the concrete drop. "What's that thing doing here?" Urahara asked as he tightened his arms around me. I looked at the damage from the large beast's Cero and wondered how on earth I hadn't noticed it before. I gently touched Kisuke's arm, tilting my head to see his face as I smiled at him.

"You don't have Benihime with you, am I right?" His expression hardened and I knew I was right, he hadn't entered the Gigai with it so it would still be at his shop disguised as his cain. The large hollow reached its hand over the rise and attempted to flatten us with its hand, however I gripped onto Kisuke's arm and flash stepped aside to dodge it as I reached into my short's pocket with my free hand and pulled out the old glove Rukia had once used on Ichigo. Once we'd landed from the flash step I pulled out the former Captain's arm and attempted to pull on the glove.

"What are you doing?"

"It's all I've got," I said as the Menos started to gather power for its Cero. "You know I'm no good at climbing out of my gigai. Use it on me to kick my soul out." Kisuke nodded and straightened his fingers to make it easier for me to pull it on. Once the glove was on he slammed his palm into my face and set my soul free from the Gegai. "Really, in the face!? That hurt!" I hissed.

"Sorry, my bad." He said as he carried my shell to safety. Just as the Cero fired I reach behind me and pulled out my Zampacto from the sheath that rested across the base of my back.

"Dance!" I yelled and in a large burst of Spiritual pressure I managed to hold back the blast until the Menos could sustain it no more. "Sōzō-ryoku no Tora." Once everything had settled I was left with a large, red scythe in my hands. "I'm in the middle of a date so there's no way I'm gonna hang about!" I flash stepped forward and before the Menos could react I'd sliced through its big face and thrown my Spiritual pressure down to cut through its whole body. Jumping back I watched as the hollow vanished and the sun was once again visible to me. "That was almost too easy…"

I turned around to see Kisuke kneeling on the ground holding my body close. "You didn't waste any time, though I'm surprised you bothered to use your Shikai."

"I didn't want to take any chances." I giggled as I walked over to him. "I just noticed, you're not wearing your hat." Kisuke looked up at his hair and then back to me.

"Is that okay?" I blinked a few times and then laughed before entering back into the gegai.

"You don't have to ask me if it's okay," I giggled as I reached up and slid my fingers into his hair, enjoying the soft texture as it brushed against my skin. "Besides, I've always loved your hair."

"Is that so?" He asked with a mischievous grin, I took the chance and nodded. He lowered his head so his hair fell down and started rubbing the side of his head against my cheek.

"Haha, hey!" I laughed as his locks flicked out and brushed against the rest of my face. I tried in vain to push him off but was happy every moment he stayed close and tickled my skin.

After a few minutes my ribs began to hurt from the laughing so Kisuke stopped and helped me to my feet. "I wonder what that Menos was doing here." I said as I looked at Kisuke from the corner of my eye. His expression turned serious as he looked at the ground in thought.

"I wonder..." He pondered out loud. "Well, I can't sense any more hollows for now so let's continued on with our date." I grinned and took hold of his hand, locking our fingers together as we started to head out of the park. I simply followed as Kisuke led the way, he seemed to know where we were going so I didn't protest. I kept looking down at our hands locked together and I couldn't help but grin, just that made me so happy, it was more than I ever thought I deserved.

I heard the drone of an engine so I looked back to see a car coming up behind us. "Kisuke-kun," I said as I tugged on his arm. He turned to see it too and then stepped back, turning his body to protect me from it even though there was no car coming the other way so he had plenty of room to get past us. He remained silent as he started walking again, pulling me along behind him. I gazed at the back of his head and his broad shoulders, not wishing to look anywhere else. Once we'd gotten up a steep hill Kisuke stopped and turned to face me.

"We're gonna stay here for a bit, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, but why?"

He grinned his dorky grin and then stepped aside to show me a tent which was already pitched and set up. "I already talked to Isshin, he knows you might not be home tonight."

"Might not?" I asked.

"It's up to you whether you want to stay the night or not." He chuckled. I looked between him and the tent and then got a sudden flash from my memory.

_'__Kisuke-kun!' I'd called as I ran up to him and hugged his arm. 'Let's stay out all night and watch the stars together!'_

_'I'm sorry, Katsuki-chan.' He replied with a frown. 'I can't tonight, we have a lot of work that has to be in tomorrow.'_

_'Aww, no fair! You should keep on top of your work, then you wouldn't have to work all night.' I pouted._

_'I know, I know. I'm sorry.' He chuckled as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. 'Tomorrow night, okay? I promise.'_

_'Fiiiine, I'll let you off this time but I won't be as kind next time!' I warned._

"The night before I became a vizard..." His expression turned sad, as if he'd always felt sad that we hadn't gotten to do it, that he hadn't kept his promise.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked down at the floor. I walked over and when he saw my shoes he looked up at me.

"Don't be sorry," I smiled as I pushed myself onto my tip toes so I was level with him, resting my hands on his chest to steady myself I landed a kiss on his lips. After a few moments the kiss ended and I plopped back down onto my flat feet. "Kisuke-kun, let's stay out all night and watch the stars together!"

"Mhm," he nodded. "Let's."

* * *

**A/N: "Sōzō-ryoku no Tora" means "Tiger of Imagination".**

**Yes, I've started another story! I just can't help myself. But I will be adding more to this story since I'm pretty excited about it.  
Also, please do leave a review and feel free to tell me where I need to improve or if I did anything wrong. I have to admit, Kisuke's character is HARD so I probably messed that up but I tried my best~**


	2. My idiotic genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

I turned on my side and looked up at Urahara who was laying on his back while I used his stomach as a pillow. "Kisuke-kun, thanks a lot for tonight." He looked down to me and exposed his lazy grin as he removed an arm from behind his head and gently stroked the side of my face.

"Anything for you." He said lightly but with an edge which made me believe he meant it. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my elbows as I gave a little smirk.

"So, we get to stay until morning then?" Not bothering to move Kisuke nodded. "And we're sharing a tent?" Another nod accompanied by a curious look. "It seems pretty remote here, will there be anyone to interrupt?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "What are you getting at?" I couldn't help a little snicker to go with my smirk as I gave my best menacing glare.

"I'm getting at the fact that I could torture you all night with pillow fights, cheek pinching, nose poking, eye poking for that matter or even snoring and nobody would be around to save you!" Kisuke's expression turned grim as he imagined it. "You really didn't think this through." I laughed as I returned onto my back and stared up at the sky which had a flurry of sparkling dots covering it along with the large, bright moon shinning its magical glow. As I got comfy I made a point of bashing Kisuke's stomach with the back of my head as I ran my hands over the cool grass.

"Uff," he huffed as he reached down and flicked my forehead. "Be gentle with me."

"I was just making sure you're awake." I fibbed.

"You know full well I'm awake."

"You never know with you old guys," I teased. "You can fall asleep so quickly! So it's really your own fault."

"My fault, huh?" He chuckled, though I guessed he was laughing at my reasoning since nothing I said was very funny. "Then I'm sorry." He sat up and forced my head down onto his lap with a light thud as I felt his thigh bone collide with my skull. I winched but decided not to complain, instead I watched him as he gazed up at the stars. "Ah!" He suddenly gasped, making me jump. "I forgot!" I sat up as he got to his feet and began to rock back and forth as I waited impatiently.

"What did you forget?" I asked as he rummaged in the tent.

"I forgot to bring the food for the morning," he said as he reappeared from the tent. "Stay here, I'll go and get something for you since I know you don't like doing exorcise on an empty stomach. While I'm gone I'll get my Zampacto too." He dashed to me and bent down, planting a kiss on my cheek before he took off down the hill. "I won't be long!"

"Hurry..." I said as I watched him take each step. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen him move outside of battle." I chuckled to myself as I laid back down and gazed upward. After a few moments I started to feel a burning from within my chest, however on top of the burning sensation it also felt like something was tugging away at my spiritual pressure. I ignored the sensation and suppressed the issue with my spiritual pressure by altering the general flow for a few minutes. "It's probably heart burn." I told myself as I turned over and laid on my side. "But it always seems to happen when Kisuke-kun leaves..." I sighed and shook my head. "I won't be one of those girls who goes crazy when her boyfriend isn't around, my life doesn't revolve around him, he just happens to be a big part of it..." I sighed, knowing arguing with myself was rather lame however it was how I often sorted out my thoughts.

After only ten minutes the flux in my spiritual pressure started up again, this time it was more noticeable.

_Damn, it's getting worse..._

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, I knew the sensation and I refused to let it win over me.

_Doubt will be your fall!_ The voice was my own but at the same time it was the voice of a stranger, it hissed at me as if it were disgusted by me. I knew who it was, however that didn't help matters any. "Go away," I mumbled.

Time continued to tick by and I became both cold and bored. I looked in the tent for a blanket but there was only the sleeping bag and it was all set up so nicely that I didn't want to ruin it, however the search made me realize something. "Oh man! I have no change of clothes and no pyjamas!" I zipped up my jacket as I pondered what I could do, it wouldn't be so bad sleeping in my clothes but I thought of how bad they'd smell the following day.

_Oh no, morning breath!_

I sighed, "Why on earth did I suggest this a hundred years ago? I know why, souls don't have these problems." I spoke to myself since there was nobody to listen. "I guess I could just get out of my gegai to sleep and then get back into it in the morning, though the tent doesn't exactly look big enough to hold two life-less gigais and two Shinigami."

"Kaaatsuki-chaan!" I turned as I heard Kisuke call my name. In the dim light it was hard to see but I could just make out the outline of his figure as he made his way to the top of the hill. "Kat... Katsuki-chan!" He panted. Without a moment's thought I rushed over to him. As I got closer I was able to see the bag, cane and shopping bag that he was carrying. As I drew nearer with each step I was able to see the slight expression of concern on his face as I was running as fast as my heavy gigai legs would allow me. "Katsuki-chan, wait a secon-!" Ignoring what he was trying to say I slammed into him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, the horrible feeling from inside fading as I did. Kisuke struggled to stay stood up from the force but somehow managed and after a few moments I let go, taking a step back as I took the shopping bag from him.

"What took you so long?" I pouted.

"Sorry, Yuzu and Karin couldn't decide what to pack for you." He explained as he held up the shoulder bag.

"Thank you!" I grinned. "Did you get some clothes for yourself?" I put down the shopping bags just inside the tent as Kisuke threw the things he had inside.

"Yep," he said as he turned back to me, reaching for my hand but he stopped as soon as his skin made contact with my own. "Ohh, you're freezing!" I looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Yeah, I over-estimated the heat." I gave a light hearted giggle at myself. "I guess it's only just turned into summer so it's no big surprise." Kisuke nodded and then went into the tent, I heard a zip being pulled open and a few seconds later he re-emerged with a blanket. Kisuke threw the blanket around my shoulders and exposed his lazy smile.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" He asked but with a tone that suggested he expected an interesting answer.

"Nope, it was boring without you." I replied as I hugged the blanket around myself.

"Really?" Obviously surprised by my answer Kisuke started to look around and then settled his eyes back on me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, your Spiritual pressure kept changing so I figured you'd gotten into a fight." In the shallow light I found it hard to read his expression but it looked somewhat like worry. "Must of been my imagination, sorry." I was more surprised by the fact that he had bothered to keep tabs on my reiatsu than anything else.

We stepped away from the tent once again and returned to gazing up at the stars. It was such a surreal feeling as I was surrounded by the sparkles and blackness, as if I were on a different planet. I extended my arm, pointing my fingers towards the stars. "It looks like I'm about to grab them but then reality proves that they're all so far, far away and I'm unable to reach them." I smirked at the irony and how well that described me and my life in such a short sentence. "It's like they're teasing me." I laughed as I tried to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

Kisuke smiled and then let out a sudden gasp. "How dare they tease my Katsuki-chan!" He glared upward and shook his fist. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do that."

* * *

"Katsuki-chan, you asleep?" Kisuke asked in a hushed tone. I tried to grumble 'no' as best as I could but the word wasn't very well defined. He chuckled lightly and then brushed my hair back behind my ear. "You can't sleep out here, come on." I shook my head and turned over so my back was facing him, not wanting to move. "You just have to move inside the tent or you might catch a cold." I fumbled around and found the blanket that had been covering our legs, I pulled it up over my shoulder and grumbled. He laughed and shook his head. "Fine, fine. I'll carry you. But you have to get changed for yourself, lazy bum." I soon felt his arms under my knees and shoulders as he pulled me up, off of the ground and held me to his chest.

I smiled as I felt his warmth against me and turned my head to rest on him. "You had this planned from the beginning!" He gasped. I breathed a giggle as I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"No," I admitted. "Just happy with how things turned out." Gently setting me down just inside the tent, Kisuke zipped it up and stepped back.

"I'll wait until you're done."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes before shuffling over to the bag. It didn't just have clothes in for me, it had some for Kisuke too which was a relief, I'd worried that he'd just taken care of me and not himself. I grabbed the pyjamas that my sisters had packed for me and quickly changed.

"All done," I announced as I unzipped the tent opening. "I'll stand out here and wait for you to change." I stood up and stepped aside but Kisuke didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"You... your..." He pointed to my clothes and I couldn't help but get flustered. I was wearing three-quarter length bottoms which were bright pink with a white flowery pattern and a matching button up shirt with short sleeves, except the colours were the other way around so it was white with a pink flowery design. I was just glad that I'd removed any and all unwanted hair otherwise there was no way I would've put it on and I would've killed my siblings later on for putting such a thing in my bag. Even though it was a girly piece and I doubted it suited me I felt a little like a princess wearing so much pink.

"Yeah! I know it's not my usual style, I'd never normal wear this kind of thing but Yuzu must of packed it for me." I explained, doubting if he'd ever seen me in clothes with such a girly pattern, in fact I would've been surprised if he'd never seen me wear pink in such quantity. "I probably look stupid, huh?"

"No, it's not that." He said as he looked away, turning back with a big grin. "You look cute. I just didn't know you owned such clothes."

The colour in my cheeks died down a little so they were just a soft pink. "To be honest, I didn't either!" I laughed.

* * *

I awoke suddenly as I felt the sudden burst of power. "Kisuke-kun!" I turned to wake him however I was disappointed to see that he wasn't there and neither was his cane. "Meanie head!" I yelled as I began the annoying process of getting out of my gigai. Some people such as Kisuke and Rukia were more than able to just jump out of their shell however I, much like Renji, failed to do so. "Get off!" I growled as with a burst of spiritual pressure I was free. I stumbled out of the tent to see the body of Kisuke laid on the floor, unoccupied by his soul.

"Katsuki-chan, stay in the tent!" He yelled down to me as he flash stepped aside so he didn't get squashed by what appeared to be a hammer, connected to the arm of an Adjuchas class hollow. The mask covering the hollows face represented that of an ape but with triangular shapes cutting back from the sides of its mask. The thing was several feet taller than myself and had a very muscular build.

"You idiot," I shouted, ignoring his warning to remain in the tent. "You hid the spiritual pressure from me, didn't you!?" In an instant he was stood in front of me, holding his arm out to stop me from advancing.

"Get back in the tent." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked, confused why such a thing would seem so important to him. Unfortunately to break up our chit-chat the hollow hammered down at us again. Naturally we both dodged using our flash step but the force not only crushed Kisuke's gigai but blew the tent away. "Oh come on!" Kisuke whined. "Now I have nowhere to tell her to hide."

Showing his complete lack of interest the hollow turned away from Kisuke and stared at me. I was glad when I saw only one of its arms was a hammer, if they both were it would be more troublesome. "You are Katsuki Ryoku, correct?" It asked.

"No, Kuro-" I stopped as I remembered my former name. "Yeah, that's me." I said with a smirk. "But before we continue, you should know something about fighting two Shinigami of Captain class, or if I do say so myself, higher."

"What?" It asked as it reached out with its none hammer hand. I didn't bother to move because I knew what was about to come.

"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled and with a bright flash of red energy, which flew past me - missing only by an inch, the hollow was cut in half.

"You shouldn't turn your back to one." I explained. However, the Adjuchas didn't seem bothered by the fact that he'd just been cut in half and I knew just why. As Kisuke had attacked it'd pulled its head aside to protect the mask it wore so he simply lost his right side from shoulder to hip. "You didn't crack its mask, idiot!"

"Sorry," he said as he flash stepped next to me, grabbing me by the elbow and flash stepping again. "Now go, I'll take care of this."

"Are you kidding?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't even seen what that thing can do."

"It doesn't matter!" Kisuke's expression was suddenly deathly serious, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me. "It knew your name." He explained. "The fact that it's here in the first place means that somebody sent it. Somebody is after you and have been for a while, now please go."

"Humph!" I grabbed his pale bangs which rested down the middle of his face and gave them a firm tug. He cried out and fell forward as I let go. "I get that you're trying to protect me and I love you for that, but I'm not one to run from a fight." I said as I bent down and helped him back to his feet. "Besides, I'm so awesome I'd be more surprised if somebody wasn't after me!" And with a wink of my eyes Kisuke's deathly expression softened.

"That's more like the old you," he said quietly.

"Hm?" With a simple shake of his head Kisuke smiled so I decided to move on. "Hey, did you see that thing's hole? It wasn't on his chest."

"No," Kisuke admitted. "But I have a theory, I think it's through his head." I waited for more information as he continued to ponder the idea. "You know the flaps that it has at the side of its mask?" I nodded. "Well, I saw something black around the outside of them when I flash stepped around him but I can't be sure if that was it."

"I won't bother attacking his head from the side then, since it'll just pass straight through." Kisuke went to continue however he was cut off by the loud screech as the hammer, now encased in a bright blue light, came down on us once again. Kisuke jumped out of the way while I drew my Zampacto. "Dance!" I yelled and in a burst of my reiatsu the creature was thrown backward. "Sōzō-ryoku no Tora." Once again I gripped onto my shikai however I quickly let the power return to a regular katana as Kisuke took the opportunity to slice right down the middle of the Hollow's mask. "That was a Cero, wasn't it?" I asked as I watched the body vanish as its soul was purified.

Kisuke nodded as he flash stepped, landing in front of me. "It seems its power was to control its Cero around different parts of its body." That power on top of its healing, it was actually amazing. My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword as I realized just how dangerous the hollow could've been if we hadn't been together and dealt with it so fast. "Are you okay?"

I looked to Kisuke in surprise. "Of course I am." I smiled and sheathed my katana. "What about you? No cuts or bumps?" Not so subtly, he hid is left arm and chuckled.

"Of course not!" I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him, simply waiting for him to show me his injuries. He let out a sigh as if to say 'why do I bother?' and held out his arm for me to examine it. His clothes were soaked in blood and his shoulder was torn to pieces. I stared in shock, unable to comprehend anyone being able to do such damage to him. He was one of the strongest and certainly smartest shinigami and person that I knew.

"This is what woke me, isn't it?" I guessed when he'd received the damage he'd been unable to continue hiding the spiritual pressure of both himself and the hollow, which in the end woke me. He nodded but continued to smile. "Idiot, if I'd of been there you might not of been hurt." I grabbed his right and unharmed hand and started walking down the road.

"Where are we going?!" He asked, not pulling against me or resisting.

"I'm not good at Kido," I reminded him. "If I try to heal you I might end up doing more damage." Before he could respond I slipped my fingers through his and held tightly onto his hand as I flash stepped. It took three goes to reach the Urahara shop and each time we landed Kisuke complained.

"Can't you be gentler?" He asked as he took a seat on the front step.

"I'm sorry, I was rushing." I replied as I walking inside. "Tessai-san?!" I couldn't see him so I went on in towards the living space. "Tessai-san, we need your help!" I called but got no answer. Just as I was about to turn back and use other means to heal Kisuke I heard the toilet flush, followed by the tap running and only a few moments after that Tessai rushed out.

"Is Urahara-dono alright?" He asked, his hands still wet.

_I don't wanna know..._

"Can you heal him?" I asked. With a grunt the man nodded and then headed out to Kisuke. I followed him and sat behind the two, watching as the wound on Kisuke's shoulder slowly knitted back together.

"Oh, it's really not that bad!" Urahara lied with a cheerful laugh. "You didn't need to rush."

"This is a substantial wound," Tessai retorted with a serious glare. Kisuke nodded and fell silent. After a while the glow of kido vanished from Tessai's hands and he stood up. "You'll need to wait a while before going into your gigai or the strain might open it up again." He said and then walked back into the shop. I'd never understood the man very well but I still called him my friend.

"Thanks!" Kisuke waved with far too much energy. Turning his back to me once again he looked up at the sky, the sun had just risen from the horizon and had already started work on the chilly night air. I shuffled closer and rested my forehead against his back. "Hm? Katsuki-chan?" Kisuke asked as he tried to look over his shoulder at me.

"I hate you," I said under my breath as I pushed against him, forcing my skull to put pressure on his spine.

"Huh? What was that?" Arching his back to try and avoid discomfort Kisuke tilted his head around and cupped his hand around his ear.

"I hate you!" I yelled just to make sure he could hear me. "Why did you go fighting a hollow on your own like that? A little guy, sure. But he was not small fry! If I hadn't woken up when I did who knows what might of happened to you! Heck, if I had still been in the tent I could've got hurt. How selfish can you get!?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm sorry." He turned to the side so my head was resting on his shoulder and upper arm. "I wasn't thinking of it like that." With the hand that wasn't being pinned down, he gently patter my head. "But everything turned out alright, didn't it?" I raised my head, looking up at him and blinking like crazy so that I didn't start crying.

"No." I said defiantly. "You got hurt, that's not alright." I studied his apologetic smile and sighed. Unable to stop myself, I put my arms around him and pulled the idiot into a tight hug. "I can't lose you, idiot. You're the only thing I'm sure of."

"I..." Pulling his arms free Kisuke placed his arms around me as well and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry, really, I'm so sorry. I hadn't thought of it like that, I just wanted to keep you safe." I waited a moment, enjoying the warmth from his body, the odd yet familiar smell coming from his skin and the soothing sound of his breathing. I took a deep breath, as if building up the will, as I pulled back from him. As I exited the hug I ran my hands down his arms until I got to his hands where I held onto him tightly.

"Like I'd need you to protect me," I laughed. "I'm the one always protecting your lazy butt."

He laughed loudly and then nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." Leaning down a small bit he gave my forehead a kiss. "I guess our date wasn't quite what we had planned, huh?"

I gave a light-hearted laugh as I took a deep breath through my nose. "Not quite. But don't worry, You have plenty of time to make up for it!"

* * *

"Katsuki-nee!" I was surprised as I was met by Yuzu and dad as soon as I opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm home?" I stepped inside and kicked off my shoes as I shut the door behind me.

"So, how did it go?" Yuzu asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Did he deflower my lit-" but before Isshin could finish he was cut off by a kick to the back of the head.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as Ichigo came into sight.

"Well?" Yuzu prompted. "What happened? Did you guys do stuff?!"

"Uh, wait hold on!" I waved my hands about in a panic. "Slow down!"

"Leave her alone, Yuzu. If she doesn't want to talk about it then don't make her embarrassed by asking those kinds of questions." Ichigo stated in his usual 'attempting to be cool' way as he returned to his seat.

"I'm not embarrassed," I retorted. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"That's right," Isshin exclaimed as he returned to his feet. "It's a perfectly natural thing, nothing to be embarrassed about at all!"

"No, not like that..." I sighed. "We didn't do anything, happy?"

"Aww," Yuzu exhaled. "I was hoping for some juicy details!"

"Good, that pervert better not touch my precious daughter in that way!" Dad yelled as he waved his fists around like an idiot.

"Huh? Make your mind up already." I breathed. "Technically, I'm the pervert." Everyone stared at me with shocked and confused expressions. "Well, think about it. You'd only call him a pervert because I seem younger than him, but really he's younger than me so aren't I the one that's actually a pervert?"

The room remained silent for a moment as the reality that my words were true sunk in. Ichigo was the first to laugh. "You cougar!"

"My little girl's all grown up!" Isshin cried. I turned to Yuzu to see her reaction but she just seemed to be pondering the idea.

"Anyway, where's Karin?" I asked, desperate to change the topic.

"She went to play football," Yuzu said as she went back to the kitchen. "She said she'd be back for dinner."

"Okay, well I'm going to my room." I announced as I headed towards the stairs. "And Yuzu, tomorrow I'll do all the cooking, okay? You have a day off!" Before she could retort and tell me not to bother I ran up the stairs.

"I know what that means," Ichigo sighed. "She's going to make lasagne again."

"It's her speciality, besides it always tastes yummy!" I heard dad yell. I stood at the top of the stairs for a moment and decided to listen.

"That's right and it makes a change from curry all the time." Yuzu added.

"But I light curry." Ichigo grumbled.

"Fine! You guys decided what you want for the main meal and I'll cook whatever you want! But tell me before I go shopping in the morning!" I yelled down to them.

"Yahoo!"

"Thanks Katsuki-nee!" I heard Ichigo yell back and then I left them to discuss the matter between themselves.

Once up I'd finished I passed Ichigo's room, Yuzu and Karin's room before getting to my own. Not bothering to change or tidy the mess of clothes I flopped onto the bed and let out a long sigh as I began to think.

_I wonder why that hollow knew my name? And what did Kisuke-kun mean by 'someone's after you and have been for a while now'? What does he know and why isn't he telling me?_

* * *

**A/N: Wahoo~ Second chapter done! I actually have two chapters worth fully typed up to explain Katsuki's history but they won't come in for a little while yet, I hope that's something to look forward to. (I'm simply telling you all that to let you know I full intend to continue and complete this fanfic!)**

**Again, I'm finding Kisuke's character so hard. He's lazy, goofy and serious all at the same time! So, I do hope I'm doing his character justice since he's so awesome. Also, I drew some fanart for the Katsuki character and shall show them to you all as you see her different forms.  
While in shikai : kina-chanlolz. deviantart . art/Katsuki-Bleach-OC-440809908 (take out the spaces~) Don't judge, I'm not the best artist ever.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story so far!**


	3. Pain, Pain, go away

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

"It's getting worse," I grumbled as I pressed my hand against my chest as if that would somehow shove the pain away. "What's happening to me?" I took a deep breath and tried to push the pain away but it seemed almost impossible.

"Katsuki-nee, can you get rid of these guys?" Karin asked as she trudged down the stairs. I snapped out of my thoughts and straightened out my apron as I turned from the cooker to see her being followed by a man who appeared to be in his twenties and a young girl no older than twelve. However the chains hanging from their chests told me they weren't friends.

"Sure," I said with a sympathetic smile as I started to serve up the food. "Eat first then I will. I'll also drop by Urahara's shop and get you some spirit repellent on my way to the shops."

"Thanks," she sighed as she sank into her chair at the table. Yuzu skipped down the stairs followed by a tired looking Ichigo, they both said good morning and sat at the table.

"Morning!" I replied as I walked over carrying their plates with bread, eggs and bacon on them.

"Thanks, Katsuki-nee!" Yuzu beamed as she took the plate from me. I set the other two down in front of Ichigo and Karin before heading back over to the side to collect the other two plates. I retrieved them and then set them down in the two empty spaces before heading over to the front door. Opening it up I swung my head around and peeked outside.

"Dad! Breakfast." I called.

"Coming!" He replied and I soon heard the clattering of him making his way down the ladder.

"What's he doing so early in the morning?" Ichigo asked as I made my way back to the table. All of them had begun eating, not bothering to wait to Isshin to get back.

"He's just replacing the bulb for the light outside," I said as I sat down next to Ichigo and across from Yuzu. "I said if he did it early I'd make this breakfast for us, otherwise you were just getting toast."

"I'm finished!" He exclaimed as he dashed through the door and headed straight for the food. I took a bite of my freshly baked bread and watched as everyone tucked in. "So, what are you all planning to do today?" Isshin asked as he finished a large mouthful and was preparing for the next.

"Since Katsuki is doing the chores today I was going to spend some time with my friends from school," Yuzu said shyly.

"Good, good!" He grinned. "What about you, Karin?"

"I'm just going to sit around here and watch telly." She answered before taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Alright then, what about you Ichigo?" I wondered if he was interrogating us or whether he just wanted to know, not that it mattered either way.

"We're all going to Orihime's house to study for our exams." Ichigo replied before turning to me. "You should come, Uryu'll be there. He could help you with the subjects you're bad at."

"I didn't know you had to study today!" Yuzu cried.

"I don't, don't worry!" I said to calm her before replying to Ichigo. "I'll come over for the study group at Orihime's through the week, besides I've been studying on a night and I think I'll be ready in time for the exams. But thanks and do say hi to everyone for me, I'll make some snacks for you to take with you, okay?"

Ichigo sighed, and shrugged. "Okay, but don't leave it too late and over work yourself like last year."

"I won't, I won't." I gave him a nervous pat on the shoulder and tried my best to smile. "I'll be prepared and I might just beat your scores this year!"

"Unlikely," Karin chirped. "You've never been good at school. Activities and projects where you have time to prepare and hand it in, sure, but you just seem unable to sit and take an exam."

"Jee, thanks for the vote of confidence." I mumbled.

Everyone settled down and we all finished our food and drinks. I stacked up the plates and slid a finger in each glass, skilfully lifting them and carrying the plates over to the sink. Once they were there I turned the water on and allowed it to fill. "So Ichigo, what kind of snacks do you want me to do? I can bake some things. Actually, that's probably all I can do with the stuff we have in."

"Sure," he said as he stood up. "Do your famous cookies."

"Good idea!" I beamed and turned off the water. "So have you guys agreed on dinner?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu exclaimed and then looked to everyone before grinning. "Will you make us some lasagne?"

I giggled and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

Once I'd sent the two spirits to the Soul Society I got back to the kitchen. I double checked the slip of paper that I'd written down my recipe on when I was eight, it had taken me almost a year to perfect my cookies but I'd managed to do it. I remembered being so thrilled that I'd forced mum, dad, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu to eat them all while they were still warm. I ended up making several batches in the one day and by the end of the week I remembered Isshin complaining that he'd put on several pounds. I smiled as I remembered everyone's faces as they bit into the gooey chocolate centres, my sibling's eyes especially had lit up. At the fond memories the pain in my chest seemed to start dulling down which made me just that much happier.

Once I'd finished reminiscing I began to start on the mixture. "Flour, eggs..." I pottered on until it was time to let it rest before putting it in the oven. At that time I looked at all of the ingredients that I had left and decided to do some more.

"Perhaps I went a little over board?" I asked myself as I looked at the six batches waiting to go in the oven. "Oh well!" Opening the oven door I got a blast of hot smoke in the face, making me shut my eyes for a moment. Once the sting from the heat had gone I took hold of the first tray, sliding it onto the wire rack inside the oven, being careful not to touch the metal and burn myself. "Two," I giggled as I did the same with the next one. "Three... Four... Five... And six!" Once the over was fullI shut the door and set the timer for twenty minutes. After finishing that I started to tidy up the sides, putting away the remains of the flour, throwing away the empty milk and egg cartons and wiping down the sides. I then got to work on the dishes.

Twenty minutes soon went by, thankfully I'd managed to get everything sorted just in time. I grabbed the oven gloves and skipped over to the cooker in excitement. "Ichigo! Cookies!" I yelled as I opened the door and pulled out the first tray. "Perfect," I assured myself as I set them down on the side and then I pulled out five plastic tubs to put them in. Everyone tumbled down the stairs at the promise of my cookies, making be happy. "Ichigo," I said as I handed him his container which was the largest of them since he would be sharing them with more people. "Yuzu, I made some for you to share with your friends too."

"Thanks!" She beamed as she took the container from me.

"Karin, dad, I made some for you guys while you're at home." I pushed forward a container with no more than six cookies inside. "Then there's some for later and I'll take some to Kisuke-kun and the others."

"Yummy!" Dad hummed as he took the first bite.

"Well, see you then." Ichigo said as he patted my head, the container already in his bag. "I'll be back for dinner."

"I better go too." Yuzu smiled as she took the container and danced over to the door in her usual childish manner.

"Bye bye," I waved as I untied the apron from around my waist. "I'll head out to the shops in a minute too." I told the remaining two as I hung up the apron for later use. "Any more mess and you two are cleaning it."

"Yes mommy," Karin teased as she trudged over to the couch. "Just don't forget the repellent."

"I won't," I assured her as I headed up to the door, grabbing a jacket from the hanger and slipping on my shoes. "Oh, dad I need some money. I've got a enough for tonight's meal but I was going to do the weekly shop while I'm out so cough up."

"Is that all I am these days?" Isshin cried as he dug out his wallet. I didn't bother and simply held out my hand. "A bank?" He let out a little sob as he gave me the cash.

"Pretty much!" Karin called over.

I laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Yes, you're the bank and so much more." I assured him.

"Ah, Katsuki-chan! You really are nice, you just pretend to be a trouble maker." He beamed.

"When she says 'much more' she means stuff like annoying, over bearing, bothersome..." Karin interjected.

"Pretty much!" I said, I waved before dashing to the counter and retrieving the cookies for Kisuke before I forgot. "See you in a bit, be good!" I yelled as I exited the house.

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day. It made me glad I'd worn light clothes but also wish that I'd put a hat on to shield my eyes from the strong rays of sun light, however that wasn't the thing that bothered me the most. With each stepped the pain returned, but harsher as if something were trying to dig its way out of my chest. I ignored the pain as best as I could and continued on towards the shops. I felt my breath beginning to grow heavy as my heart started to beat quickly.

_Crap! What should I do?_

"Are you okay, Miss?" An elderly man asked as I stumbled past. I was going to answer but I decided not to bother with words, instead I simply smiled and tried my best to wave as I continued on down the road. I felt the muscles across my chest spasm and it almost felt like my bra was crushing my rib cage yet at the same time I couldn't feel anything, my body was in so much pain it was turning numb.

_I know this feeling? But... why?! I've never had trouble before._

I slowed to a stop and rested against the wall as I tried to catch my breath. Black blotches were beginning to cover my field of vision yet I could still see perfectly. I heard the menacing laugh throb through my head, as if she were making sure I knew who it was that was causing me to feel such pain. I took a deep breath and forced my legs forward, making myself stagger to a dip in the wall where there was some shade. Once I managed to get there I fell to my knees and took another deep breath as I closed my eyes. Trying my best to centre myself and force away the evil that lurked inside I turned and sat with my back against the wall, looking upward to the bright sky.

_"What do you want!?" I yelled as the white figure appeared before me. I looked around, surprised to see my meadow rotting. The lush green grass which I usually saw had been turned to a horrible brown while the flowers which had decorated the ground in a variety of colours had gone limp and colourless._

_"To win." She answered simply as she raised her head, allowing me to see the mask fully. I narrowed my eyes at the familiar feline look of the mask along with ears which pointed up from the top and orange swirls which covered the right side._

_"You've never given be trouble before, why now!? And what the hell have you done to this place?" I asked._

_"You never doubted yourself before." Her answer was so simple but I found it hard to believe. I easily took from the answer though that I was the one poisoning my field._

_"Are you trying to tell me that in all of my years I've never doubted myself?! I'm a thousand years old! I doubt that." I felt the anger forming as heat in my body which just fuelled the pain._

_"But I haven't known you all that long, have I?" She spoke slowly as if talking to a child. "I only came to exist in you a hundred years ago, in that time you have not doubted. Only once before have I seen your meadow change, it once turned into blackness. However that was not from doubt nor fear, that was from death. I had no chance to use that time against you since the next thing I knew you were a child and had even less doubt than before!" Her voice had risen in volume and her words seemed to be spat at me._

_"Even when I was in pain and my old self was dying... I didn't... I didn't waver!?" I was utterly shocked at that. Despite the memory of my past life, of being Katsuki Ryoku, having returned I still failed to remember how I came to lose my memories. Kisuke said because of the injury I had he wasn't surprised that I didn't remember, he said he was glad that I didn't remember the pain of it. When he'd said it he wore the most saddened expression I'd ever seen which told me I'd been in very bad shape. For me to of gone through that and not wavered... I was a little proud of myself._

_"No," she hissed as she flash stepped and appeared in front of me. I hated the fact that she had the same hair as myself, the same summer style shinigami robes, even if the white and black were reversed, it just looked too much like me for my comfort. "But you are now neither of the people you once were, the people that I feared." I knew when she said 'feared' she didn't mean it in the sense of I scared her but in the sense of she knew she wouldn't win so she didn't dare challenge me. "How times change."_

_"Shut up!" I yelled as I landed a swift kick to her hip. She hadn't expected the attack and was sent flying off into the distance.. "I'll deal with you later, so shut up and quit harassing me or I'll show you why you feared me for a hundred years."_

And with that confrontation over I was able to return to the conscious world. "Is she dead?" A familiar boy's voice asked.

"No, she appears to be breathing." A girl answered as I felt a small hand touch my forehead.

"Pity," the boy grumbled. "It would've been cool to see a dead body!" I grumbled and forced my eyes open, blinking several times as my vision adjusted to the light.

"Jinta-kun? Ururu-chan?" I asked as the two became clearer. As soon as I woke I felt the pain inside once again but it wasn't as bad as before and much more manageable.

"Aww man, she really is alive." Jinta grumbled as he straightened up. His red hair had started to grow out and he'd begun using gel to comb it back, my guess was he was trying to look cool but he didn't look so cool to me. It actually made his hair look unbelievably greasy but he liked it so I didn't bother commenting.

"Are you alright, Katsuki-san?" Ururu asked as she offered me her hand. I smiled and took it, allowing her to help me to my feet.

"Yeah," I lied. "I must have fallen asleep, that's all." The two looked sceptical so I continued on, not allowing them time to question it. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked as I bent over and picked up the container that had been in my hands when I'd fallen to the ground.

"Urahara-san asked us to check on you and Jinta-kun wanted to see Yuzu." Ururu explained.

"I did not!" Jinta snapped. "You were too afraid to come on your own, which is why I had to come too!" I stood up to see Jinta's red cheeks as he started to grind his knuckles into the poor girl's head.

"You shouldn't hurt a lady!" I snapped as I punched him in the side of the face. Ururu looked up at me with a rather dull expression and then to her friend who was laying on the ground.

"Are you alright, Jinta-kun?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be so nice to him," I said as I patted her head. "It only makes him think he can get away with his naughty behaviour."

"Naughty, what a childish word." Jinta huffed as he made a quick recovery.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a kid like you." I stuck out my tongue and wrinkled up my nose.

"Who are you calling a kid!?" He yelled as he got back to his feet. I almost wanted to laugh, he was trying to retort about me referring to him as a kid yet he only came up to my waist.

"The shorty in front of me." I mocked.

"Katsuki-san," Ururu cut in before Jinta and I could continue.

"Oh right," I laughed and started to walk towards Urahara's shop. "Come on, I was going there any way, I'll walk with you." The two nodded and gave a quick jog to catch up with me since I'd gotten a small head start. "Ururu-chan, you look pretty with your hair down." I said as I noticed her locks hanging around her face rather than being tied up in twin tails. It made her features look more mature and it shaped her face nicely.

"Uh, thanks." She whispered as she gently touched her hair. "I only have it down because Jinta-kun cut all of my hair ties." She admitted. I wasn't surprised but I couldn't help but glare down at the little tyrant.

"Then I'm sure Jinta-kun is going to replace them, right?"

"Why would I do that?" He snorted.

I sighed and shook my head. "Forget it, you're a lost cause." I turned my head back to Ururu on my right and smiled. "But you can have Jinta's share of the cookies I made, how's that?" Ururu nodded and I swear I almost saw a smile.

"What!?" Jinta shouted. "That's not fair, Urahara-san is always boasting about your delicious cookies! You can't deprive me of even a taste."

"Fine, you can have one!" I grumbled. "Oh and don't tell Kisuke-kun about how you found me, okay? He'll worry and make a big deal of it."

"Alright!" He yelled and ran on ahead to the shop. Ururu looked at me for a moment, despite her seeming expressionless, I could easily read her. She was worried. But she soon followed Jinta leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait!" I called as I broke into a jog to catch up with them. I stumbled in the light weight shoes that I had on, disliking the lack of comfort in them. The two had quickly rounded to the front of the shop while I struggled to catch up.

"Oh hello there, how was she?" I heard Kisuke ask.

"Ask her yourself!" Jinta huffed as I heard him walk into the shop.

"Hi!" I beamed as I got around the corner. Each step closer to him that I got the more the pain vanished, it almost made me sad because it made leaving his side just that bit harder.

"Katsuki-chan, you didn't have to come all the way here!" Kisuke exclaimed as he remained sat on the small concrete step in front of the shop, fanning himself.

"I was coming anyway," I explained as I kicked off my shoes then bent down and picked them up. "I came to give you these." I walked over and handed him the container full of cookies.

"Wow, your special cookies! I remember when you were a kid, you used to bring me a box of these at least once a week." He grinned. "And before that you used to make them for me most days. It took you a while to remember the exact recipe though." While he pondered his thoughts I decided to take a seat next to him. "It feels like only yesterday yet at the same time as if it were a life time ago."

I nodded. "Eight years, huh? Though, I guess that isn't very long at all for us shinigami." I pondered that thought. I'd been alive since before Yama-jii set up the thirteen court guards yet I considered the short time of the sixteen years I'd spent as Katsuki Kurosaki a life time. "Anyway, I need some spirit repellent stuff for Karin."

"No problem," he looked over his shoulder to the youngsters who ran inside to retrieve the item for me. "It'll only take a moment." He sounded so business like I couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"No rush," I assured him as I stood back up. "I need to get some shopping so I'll come back in a bit for it, is that okay?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Well then, I'll probably be back in an hour." I handed him my shoes with a wink. "As insurance that I'll be back." He looked at the shoes and then to me in confusion. "They're not comfy," I explained. "I'd rather go bare foot."

"Ohh, I see." He took them from me and set them down beside him. "Very well then, ta ta!" He waved his fan with his dorky grin and I gave a small wave in return.

"See ya," I said as I headed off to the supermarket.

* * *

"Excuse me," I turned to see a lady with a trolley full of food and a toddler sat in the plastic seat. "Could you tell me where they keep the veggies?" I looked down at my basket and saw the carrots, onions and various other plants and guessed that was why she was asking me.

"They're along the far wall," I said with a smile as I put the rice into my basket along with the pasta sheets for the lasagne.

"Thank you," she breathed as she pushed her trolley onward.

"No problem," I watched as she rounded the corner and continued. She obviously wasn't a local or if she was she didn't usual shop in that particular store since her trolley was a mess yet she seemed to be shopping for a good few days, I guessed the latter. I looked down at my own basket and wondered what people thought of me from looking at the content. Shaking the thought from my head I carried on to the tills to pay for the food so that I could hurry on back to Urahara's shop. I passed by several families, women and men, none of which I knew by name but some that I'd seen before. I went to the shortest line and waited for my turn. Once I came up to the counter I laid out my basket full of products and awaited the woman to scan through all the items.

"Will that be all?" The girl asked, she didn't seem much older than me, well my human self anyway. She had her jet black hair tied back and wore a chipper smile.

"I should hope so," I joked as I saw the two large bags full. She gave a little "Hmhm," as if trying not laugh.

"That'll be 6,076 yen, please." I sighed slightly as I pulled out my purse, double checking my money before handing it to her. She gave me the change and bowed her head respectfully. "Please come again."

I waved politely and picked up the bags, heading over to the door. As soon as I got close enough it opened and allowed me to exit the shop. My feet padded against the floor as I walked and I heard several people comment on my lack of foot wear, but I wasn't bothered too much by it. The tarmac was warm and it gave a nice sensation against my skin. I took both bags in one hand and brushed my hair out of my eye, tucking it behind my ear to keep it out of the way. I'd chosen a blue skirt to wear that day which allowed a nice breeze to brush against my legs to keep me cool and the short sleeves on my shirt helped too.

"I should've borrowed Kisuke-kun's hat," I grumbled as I used my free hand as a shield against the harsh sun rays. The walk was nice even though my arm soon started to ache from carrying the heavy bags, but I didn't mind too much and mostly blamed it on the heavy gigai limbs. The whole trip took only forty five minutes so I was soon back at the Urahara shop and when I arrived there was a glass of juice waiting for me. "Thanks!" I beamed as Ururu handed me the cool glass. She smiled and returned to her sweeping. "You shouldn't work the poor girl so hard," I said to Kisuke as I put my shopping bags down and claimed a seat on the step.

"I'm not, she insisted." He shrugged as he continued to fan himself. He hadn't moved since I'd left and I wasn't at all surprised. "We found the repellent for you." He said as I took another sip of my drink. I swallowed and set it down, reaching over and snatching the hat from his head, placing it on top of my own so that I could look at him without squinting.

"Thanks, how much?"

"Consider the cookies payment." He chuckled as he laid back.

"Thank you!" I beamed. "So, were they alright?"

"Amazing!" Jinta yelled as he ran out of the shop, jumping over the glasses that we were using and then turned to face us. "Make us some more, Flat chested-san!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I'm glad you liked them and maybe next weekend I'll bake some more but you get none!"

"You should," Kisuke said as he turned on his side, grumbling about the hard stone under his back. "I like your cookies." I smiled, unable to stop my cheeks from flushing.

"Don't be stingy!" Jinta complained.

"Then don't call someone flat chested!" I yelled in retort. "Besides, I'm bigger than Hiyori-chan, Rukia-chan and both of my sisters! Not all of us can be huge like Orihime-chan and Yoruichi!"

"Please leave my chest out of this," Yoruichi yawned as she stretched just inside the doors, keeping out of the sun.

I looked down at my chest and huffed. "C cup isn't small, is it?"

"Flat chested-sa..." I looked up in surprise to see Jinta flat on his back and a closed fan beside him. I turned to Kisuke who was now fan-less and was yawning.

"Don't call her that," he said. "Besides, you shouldn't be commenting on your boss' girlfriend's chest." He seemed so relaxed about the whole matter that I almost wanted to punch him, but he'd told Jinta off so I decided not to.

"Jinta-kun, you shouldn't be so disrespectful." Ururu said as she walked over to him.

"I wasn't!" He protesting. "I was just stating a fact that she's -" I glared at him and reached for my shoe, once I had hold of it I tapped it against the palm of my hand and he seemed to reconsider. "Urm... I mean..."

He struggled to recover so I decided to help him. "I'm gonna get going," I stood up and walked inside the shop, heading to Tessai who held out a bag to me. "Thanks." I smiled as I took it from him and headed back outside. "Kisuke-kun," I spoke quietly as I picked up my other two bags. "Can you walk with me for a minute?"

"Sure," he sat up and dusted himself off as he got to his feet.

We walked for a few minutes in silence until we got to the main road where I stopped, not wanting to make him walk too far. "Can you give Shinji-kun a call and ask him to pay us a visit tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said clearly not confused at all by my request.

"I know they're all applying to become Captains again but tell him if he could bring all of the vizards with him it'd be good. Oh and if he can't do tomorrow then tell him any day is fine as long as it's this week."

Kisuke nodded as he took his hat back from me. "Anything else?"

"No, oh!" I gasped as I suddenly remembered what I needed to ask of him. "Whatever day he says is okay, can we us your underground training area?"

"Now that'll cost you!" He smirked. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to state the payment. "Another batch of cookies and you got yourself a deal."

"Sure," I laughed but my bright expression soon dimmed.

"It's alright," he assured me as he stepped closer and gave me a hug. "I'll help, just like last time."

"So you did know." I shook my head and leaned against him.

"Of course, nothing gets past me!" He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head upward, kissing my forehead. "Just take care of yourself until we can get it sorted out."

I smiled and nodded, however it wasn't myself that I was worried about. I was more concerned with the people around me and the friends that would end up fighting me. "Give me a call when you have a date from them."

* * *

**A/N: ****I got this out as quickly as I could, sorry if it seems at all rushed! I'm hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow (no promises though) just because I'm having a laparoscopy on Friday and I don't know how long it'll be before I get any more chapters out. Not too long I'm hoping!**

**As always, please leave a review! Criticism is most welcome since it helps me improve. I know I need to work on my detail but at the moment I'm just trying to get as much of the story done as I can so I'll go back through and touch it up at a later date, okay?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. No peace for a Shinigami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I was in the darkness as sleep avoided me. Kisuke had called me to say that Shinji had agreed but didn't say when they'd arrive so I was both troubled by the pain and dread of having to wait too long.

I turned and sat up as I heard a knock on my window. I hoped it was one of two people, Shinji or Kisuke. I opened up my curtains to see a blonde haired man with a grumpy expression. "Wow, that was fast!" I exclaimed. It was almost midnight but that suited me well, I didn't mind doing it while everyone was asleep and wouldn't start asking me where I was going.

"Hurry up, will you?" He complained. I nodded and climbed out of bed, sticking my hand into the draw in my bedside locker and pulling out a mod soul. I quickly popped it into my mouth and swallowing, it made my soul jump from the gigai allowing me to skip the troublesome task of escaping it.

"Just rest in here," I ordered as I opened the window and stepped out.

"Yes sir!" It replied as it climbed back into bed.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly," I said as I looked at them all. I had known not all of them left, Hiyori, Hachigen, Lisa and Love had stayed behind but they were there too. Shinji, Rose, Mashiro and Kensei had all made the trip from Soul Society and were stood in front of me in their black robes. I thought about hugging them all but I was sure that at least three of them might hurt me for doing so and it would waste time.

"Well, don't misuse the time we've got." Shinji huffed as if able to read my thoughts. "We've only been given permission to stay for one day."

Ignoring his serious tone I gave each of them a look over. None of them seemed any different, but it hadn't even been a year since I'd last seen them so it didn't surprise me, however one thing did. "Pfft! What happened to your fringe?!" I laughed as I pointed to his slanted cut. He looked upward at his hair and then to me with an unamused look. I decided not to annoy him since they were doing me a favour. "It's good to see you all again, I missed you guys."

"Let's not get all mushy, okay?" Hiyori grumbled.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" I beamed and we all flash stepped off to Kisuke's shop.

* * *

"Ready?" Kisuked asked me. I nodded in response as then everyone looked to Hachigen. Clasping his hands together, the big guy started the incantation. The orange cage trapped me and I looked to everyone stood around the outside of the Bakudo.

"Just be careful, okay? Don't let me hurt you." I tried my best not to allow my voice to shake but it was hard. I remembered the time before when I'd put my hollow in its place, it had taken me twenty minutes but in that time I'd done a lot of damage to most of them.

"Just get started already!" Hiyori yelled.

I smiled and nodded. "Right!" Closing my eyes I drew my zampacto, holding it in my right hand I pointed it outward and placed my left palm against the base of the hilt. I opened my eyes a small bit and gazed at the guard on my katana, simple yet beautiful. It had a pentagram going around it with swirls on the inside connecting it the hilt on one side and the base of the blade on another. I returned my eyes to their closed position and concentrated as hard as I could.

_When I opened my eyes I was back in my dead meadow looking at Tora, my sword, and my white hollow, wearing the same annoying mask as usual just to remind me of how I would look to my friends. "Alright, Tora-san! Let's do this." The tiger like being nodded and turned into my blade as my hollow lunged forward. Pulling my sword upward I met my hollow's katana with a strong slash. Sparks jumped from our blades and I couldn't help but looking at the orange eyes of my opponent, encased in black. Without missing a beat the white shinigami pulled her sword back and, while clasping the hilt with both hands, aimed a strong stroke at my neck. I pulled my blade up to meet hers, bracing it with my free hand to leave my skin uncut._

_"That look in your eyes..." She hissed. "It almost looks like... sorrow!" Her voice broke out into a manic laugh as she pulled her sword back and started slashing at me as quickly and strongly as she could. I met her attacks with my sword and threw her off each time. I could feel the strength from her blows and I knew it was my own power which I was facing._

_"It isn't, it's a look of concentration." I answered as I threw her blade off once again but this time I countered with a kick to the diaphragm. She managed to get her sword in-between my foot and herself but the force still sent her skidding backward. "For now, I'm not anybody." I explained as I straightened up. "I'm neither Katsuki Kurosaki nor Katsuki Ryoku. I'm simply a shinigami facing a hollow! And I cannot afford to have a lack of concentration when facing an enemy!" Not allowing her time to regain her composure I shifted into an attack stance, flash stepping forward as I pulled my sword around to my left side. Once I was close enough I swung my sword around and sliced for her chest. However, my speed was her speed and she flash stepped behind me, launching her own attack. Twisting my hand I shoved my blade into the dirt and shifted my weight up onto my hands as I jumped out of the way of her attack, kicking up into her jaw._

_As my enemy was sent flying I flipped off of my sword, spinning on my heels as I reclaimed it. Climbing out of a dead bush the hollow brushed off her knees before picking up her katana once again. "Not bad," the teeth on her mask opened as she released a loud screech. I winched and attempted to cover my ears but it was useless. The loud shriek turned into a deep laugh as she flung her head back. "But that's not how you fight! You're all about the dance of a fight and the fun you get while dancing with someone!"_

_I sighed, hating myself for being a part of her and at the same time her being a part of me. But I decided that there was no use in giving her deathly stares all the time. "You're right, I do like dancing with people." I smiled. "So, let's stop the foreplay."_

_"Dance!" She yelled, catching me by surprise but I nodded and held tightly onto my zampacto._

_"Dance," I whispered as we began building our spiritual pressure._

_"Sōzō-ryoku no Tora!" With a large burst we were both left holding onto scythes, mine was red with an orange-red gem behind the blade while hers was black with a grey gem._

"Gah!" I turned as I heard Mashiro cough.

_"Shit, don't tell me...!" My eyes widened as I saw images of a scythe swiping out at the green haired girl only glad when I saw Kensei dash in. Rose's long whip like shikai extended out and held onto the scythe as Kisuke grabbed Mashiro and carried her out of the barrier._

_"That's right, I'm in control of your body. As soon as we released our shikais, so did your body." The hollow explained. I stared out of what seemed to be windows and watched as Rose was pulled into the equation by my body. Kensei didn't waste time as he started attempting to stab at me, however my limbs were moving too quickly and they blocked using the scythe's pole. "Don't lose your focus!" My opponent yelled as she sliced at my back. Holding my scythe across my stomach I spun around on my heals and met her blade, throwing it off as I twisted the pole, turning the blade from south to north as I pulled it back on her and sliced her stomach. She managed to jump back just enough so I didn't do major damage but blood still dripped from the wound._

_"I didn't lose my focus," I grinned as I pulled in my widened stance. "I was simply thinking 'I'll end this before we have to use Bankai,'."_

_"You forget," the teeth on the mask pulled up into a wide grin. "I can do all that you can." Holding onto the scythe's staff she dragged her blade along her wound. "Hoshi no chiyu." A faint white glow danced across her skin and healed her. "Your imagination knows no bounds!" She laughed._

_"You're right, it doesn't." I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on my weapon before spinning it around as fast as my fingers could manage. "Hoshi no Kasai!" The blade of the scythe burst into brilliant flames however as it spun it gave the effect of a large portion of the weapon being on fire. Pulling it as far back as my arm sockets would allow, I flung the spinning scythe at her. It didn't have too far to travel but just enough for it to gain momentum. She grunted as the blade locked over her staff. I flash stepped and grasped my weapon once again as I threw more force down on her. Narrowing my eyes I imagined the flames spiking out and they did just that. Throwing me off she flash stepped to safety however I'd chipped the bottom of her mask and left a small amount of blood dripping from her chin._

_The flames vanished since I didn't want to be wasting reiatsu or giving her more ammo on the outside but I refused let up when it came to the fight._

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled.

"Love, guard!" I heard Lisa order.

_"Stop trying to distract me." I snarled as the smell of blood started to fill my nose._

_"Heh, there's no rules to say I can't." She shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her as I bit down on my lip, focusing on the pain rather than the thought of ripping her apart. I couldn't afford to get angry since it would only fuel her power._

"Katsuki-chan!" Kisuke's voice came as I heard the high pitched sound of Benihime's attack. "You have to hurry, we can't keep this up much longer! At this rate we'll have to..."

_"Kill you!" The hollow laughed as she finished his sentence._

_"Stop it!" I screamed. "Hoshi no Kaze!" I pulled my blade back and swung it around, throwing the blast of wind at my enemy. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I blocked out the calls of my friends._

_She easily dodged the attack but its purpose wasn't to cause her damage, it was to shut her up and it did that just fine. She came back at me with her blade and we began to exchange blows. I knew using my attacks was pointless, she could dodge, counter and guard against them easily enough. I knew my weapon well enough to know that much. However I had the upper hand when it came to handling the zampacto we shared. I'd been using it for one thousand years and she's only had the use of it for one hundred. Yes, she had more strength than me but I'd fought many a strong opponent and knew how to counter that with speed and skill._

_I was able to spin my scythe around and attack off of the back of defending, something that she could not. She put too much power into her attack to be able to jump into another movement straight away. I analysed her movements, footwork and stances with each attack, step and pause. "You've not changed since back then," I huffed._

_"So then, why is it that it's taking you so long to defeat me? You were done in less than half an hour before, right?" The teeth on her mask opened up once again as she let out a laugh. "It's already been three quarters of an hour. Could it be, you've become weak!?"_

_"Far from it," I sighed as I widened my stance, pulling my scythe over my head and resting the staff across the back of my neck and shoulders. "I just figured, the best dance must be when you get to dance with yourself!" I gave a childish grin as I waited for her move. The desire to fight surged around her in the form of spiritual pressure and she pushed forward, drawing her blade out wide. As she slashed at me I spun my weapon around my neck, giving it a push downward so that it blocked her attack. Reaching up with my left hand I gripped onto the staff, twisting it so the blade went from pointing around my back, over my head, until it was pointing at my enemy. I then jumped back and ripped it upward, slicing her gut._

_Blood dripped from her stomach, however she was a part of me and I didn't fall so easily. Not allowing her time to heal herself I began to push her power until she began to reach her limit._

"Katsuki-chan! It's been an hour, hurry it up!" Kisuke called to me from the outside.

_I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it as I panted lightly. I tightened my grip on my scythe, the blade resting out to my right as I watched my hollow gasping for air. I'd just jammed the hilt into her gut, right where I'd cut her, however she wasn't giving in. The constant exchange of blows proved that I was over powering her but as soon as I went to deliver the final blow she proved me wrong and came back with more power. "Enough, let's end this."_

_"You can't," she laughed. "Not like this." She sucked in more air before continuing. "You can't win until you use all of your power, until you use Bankai."_

_"I HAVE to us bankai?" I asked but straight away shook my head. "No, you refuse to be beaten by me until I use it. That's all. But don't worry, my not using Bankai is nothing to do with your strength, but with my desire." She widened an eye as she gave me a funny look. "I won't inflict my bankai upon my family!" I yelled as I started to focus my reiatsu. In response she did the same and mimicked my movements as I drew my blade backward, shifting my left foot forward. "Hoshi no Kaze!"_

_"Hoshi no Kaze!" Both our blades became engulfed in the transparent yet visible substance of the wind as we flung ourselves at each other. Our blades met in an explosive gust, forcing us both backward. However once we slowed to a stop we pitched forward again and this time pushed through each other's power until the sparks flew from our weapons. Using the wind from my attack I forced her back ever so slightly so that I could hook my scythe under hers, I then pulled it upward and it escaped her grasp. My scythe was then above my head, being supported by my left hand. I spun the staff until the blade was pointed the right way and I then pulled it down, slicing her in half._

_"Huh, I guess your power hasn't changed." She said as her mask crumbled and I was left seeing a sickly pale version of my face. I looked behind her to see the lush green returning to the grass, however the flowers and other plants remained dead._

_"I never doubted my power," I replied as I watched her lower half evaporate. "Simply who I'm meant to be and why I'm supposed to use that power."_

_"You shall remain the queen then," she reached out her hand and placed it on my shoulder. "As long as you trust your truth which you see with your own heart, I shall become your strength."_

_"No," I cut her off. "You won't become 'it', you already are 'it'. You and Tora are me, you are my strength."_

_Her thin lips pulled up into a smile as her body vanished. "Perhaps, but you must always prove that you are stronger than us else you won't be able to control that strength."_

_I nodded and returned the smile. "I'll remember that."_

* * *

"Katsuki-chan?" Kisuke called as I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. "Katsuki-chan, is it you?" I grumbled, almost not wanting to wake but I opened my eyes anyway. Straight away I saw everyone crowded around me. "Katsuki...?" They all drew their swords and pointed them at me.

"Huh? That's the kind of 'welcome back' I get?" I joked as I sat up. They sheathed their swords again and all sighed in relief. I reached up and touched the mask which covered my face. I pulled my hand downward, trailing my fingers over its texture until I came to the chin, I then hooked my thumb under it, pushing it back onto the top of my head. "You didn't think I'd lose, did you?" However my light mood faded as I saw their beaten up bodies. "Oh my ... God!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" I first noticed Mashiro's swelling face and bleedings fists, my eyes then darted to the rest of them.

Hiyori had a cut on her cheek which was bleeding along with a deep cut on her leg and shoulder. Love and Rose weren't as bloody but were far more bruised. Rose had a thin line of red trickling from the corner of his lips while Love was gripping onto his elbow. Kensei was the same, broken and bloody nose with some blood around his mouth as he clutched his ribs. Lisa had more cuts but not as deep, the same as Shinji, but I'd royally destroyed their clothes. I then turned my attention to Kisuke who had a small cut on his chin along with several deeper ones across the top of his right arm, the inside of his right shin as well as his left wrist and side. Hachigen was the only one without any injuries because he was worn out from sustaining the barrier.

"Don't sweat it," Kisuke smiled as he pulled me close to him and hugged me. "You had no control over it. Besides, we're all alive." I gripped onto his green kimono top and scrunched up my face as I tried my best not to cry.

"I'm sorry you all got hurt so badly," I sniffled.

"Don't be silly," Shinji sighed. "We all knew full well this wasn't going to be easy, especially since we didn't want to kill you." I nodded as I buried my head in Kisuke's shoulder, almost ashamed to look at them. "Come on," he said to his fellow vizards. "We better get back."

"Wait!" I pushed Kisuke back slowly before reaching over and grasping my zampacto which I'd dropped, or they'd taken off of me. It was still in its shikai form which made it easier for me. "Can you all stand in a line, I'll heal you."

"Urm, Kat-chan, we all know you're not good at kido." Mashiro said as she tilted her head.

"I'm not talking about kido," I explained as I got to my feet. "Just... trust me? It's the least I can do after what I put you guys through." They all exchanged looks and then did as I asked. Once they were all stood in a line, facing away from me, I tightened my grip on my weapon, focusing my spiritual pressure. "Hoshi no Chiyu!" They all stared at me as I made small cuts on their arms. The white glow from my blade stuck to their cuts and as I imagined it engulfing their bodies, it did. After only a few seconds they were fully healed, I only felt bad that I couldn't do anything to fix their clothes that I'd ruined.

"Thanks," Kensei grumbled as he cracked his neck. I released the power of my shikai and returned it to its base form of a katana as I sheathed it.

"Wow, you're amazing Katsuki-chan!" Kisuke beamed as he hugged my arm like a school girl.

"You already knew I could do that," I retorted as he landed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes but it still amazes me." He cooed. I found myself smiling before I knew it, however the moment was soon interrupted by Hiyori's yelling at Shinji.

"You don't seem very tired," Lisa said as she stepped around the two and we all ignored their loud banter.

"That's right," Rose interjected as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. "After each encounter with our hollows, each and every one of us collapsed." Everyone looked at me with questioning glares but I simply shrugged.

"I have pretty good endurance, I can fight with just a sword for hours. Granted my attacks take more out of me but I didn't use very many and I stayed in shikai so naturally I'd have some energy left over." While the others seemed to doubt me, giving me looks of distrust, Kisuke simply patted my head and ruffled my hair around, forcing the curls to crimple and flick out worse than normal.

"You were amazing, Katsuki-chan."

My smile turned into a grin as I launched a very special attack on him. A hug attack.

"Well, if you've still got energy left then let's go!" Hiyori yelled as she drew her zanpacto from behind her shoulder. I looked to Shinji who had a throbbing, red footprint on the side of his face and couldn't help but giggle. I never understood why he took Hiyori's crap, but then again I'd never understood why Kisuke took mine.

"Sure, love birds against love birds!" I beamed tilting my head back to Kisuke, I hadn't let go of him and was firmly hugging onto him around the neck. "You up for that?"

"Do I have to?" He grumbled. I simply nodded in response. "Fine then."

"Hey!" Hiyori yelled, her face turning redder by the second. "What do you mean love b-birds against l-love birds!?"

"Couple vs couple?" I said as I tilted my head, unsure how it could be confusing.

"You and Urahara, I get that, but who's the other couple?!"

"You and Shin-chan of course!" I was awaiting the verbal abuse that I was sure to get for calling them a couple but it never came. "Urm, what's the matter?" I asked as everyone gawked at me.

"You..." Shinji started but then paused before continuing. "You called me 'Shin-chan', you haven't done that since... Well, in a long time."

"Oh, did I?" I gave an awkward chuckled and started to mess with my hair. "I guess, remembering you from when you were small, I just fell victim to an old habit. Sorry."

I could feel Kisuke's concerned eyes watching me but I refused to turn and return the glance, worried that he might see something in my eyes. He'd always been able to read me too well, something I was sometimes grateful for but not when I didn't know what I was feeling. However, the awkward moment was cut short as a large explosion came from the hatch where we'd entered into the training area. "Ugh, it's just one thing after another when we're around you guys." Shinji groaned.

"That spiritual pressure..." Love gasped. I let go of Kisuke and walked forward a few steps before everyone reached out and stopped me.

"Don't be an idiot," Kensei growled. "You just finished taming your hollow you attack them. Wait for them to come to us."

"With that kind of spiritual pressure, they'd kill you in an instant, I'm afraid." Hachigen said with his brows furrowed. He'd once been my sensei, long ago when I'd attempted to learn Kido. We ended up spending several months together and he'd come to know my strength very well so to see such an expression on his face meant that my current level would not stand up to the strangers.

I gave a reluctant nod and returned to my friends' sides as we watched the two figures get closer. They weren't in a hurry, leisurely striding across the rough terrain as they locked their eyes on us. One was a lot larger, thicker and more muscular while the other was more petite, almost delicate and quite clearly female. I guessed the buffer one to be a male or a seriously chunky woman. However the larger figure was carrying one large mound while the smaller was dragging something behind her.

"Hey, Hiyori-chan." I said as I clasped the hilt of my sword.

"What!?" She snapped.

"I think our match might have to wait a bit."

"Humph!" Her grip tightened on her zampacto as she glared at me from the corner of her eye. "Lucky for you." I chuckled and gave a small nod, not bothering to argue that fact.

"That's…" Hachigen began but stopped as the two stood and stared at us, throwing the things they'd been carrying to our feet. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta.

"Bastards!" Love yelled at the two. I turned my sights to Kisuke who had the angriest look I'd ever seen.

"Kisuke-kun…" I whispered. He seemed to snap out of his rage and turned to me. "They're fine." He nodded and then turned his attention back to the two enemies. The woman was thin but curvy with a white jacket on, it was zipped up to her neck but cut off at the top of her hips so her belly button was just visible. She had long pants on, white as well, with no shoes to cover her feet. Her hair was long and purple while her eyes were a deep black. However the thing that stood out most of all was the fragment of a mask starting from between her eyebrows, circling the right eye and then coming down and cupping the side of her face.

I had been right, the thicker and taller figure was definitely a man. He wore a white shirt, open so his muscles were visible and the same long trousers as the woman. He too was barefoot and also had a mask, it went over his nose, leaving a small hole for his nostrils and then continued down to cover his mouth and jaw, however the animalist teeth on the mask were pulled up into a large grin.

"They don't have weapons," Lisa noted out loud.

"Why should we bother carrying those around?" The girl asked with a giggle as she held out her left hand. Her fingers stretched outward as a yellow light formed in her palm and then extended out into the shape of a katana.

"Are you Arrancars?" Kisuke asked but something in his voice told me he doubted it.

"They're not vizards." Hiyori assured us.

"No." The man bellowed, his voice deep and gruff.

"We're nothing of the sort," the girl hissed but the slight smirk made me believe she found a little too much job in what was happening.

"You've got to be!" Shinji yelled. "You've got a zampacto in your hand and you have a fragment of a hollow's mask."

"You're wrong, we're not hollowfied shinigami like you nor are we hollows using the power of a shinigami. We're hollowfied zampacto."

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay, a couple of things to fill in. Hoshi no Kaze = Wind of the stars.  
****Hoshi no Chiyu = Healing of the stars.  
****Hoshi no Kasai = Fire of the stars.  
****Stars, they're everywhere! And the same as last time, Sōzō-ryoku no Tora = Tiger of the imagination**

**I know the chapter might not be the best but the same as with the others, I'm just trying to get it out as fast as I can, I'll fix them up later! I'm just pleased I managed to get it out on time like I said I would. Anyway, I have no clue when I'll be posting the next chapter for this story but soon is my hope. Please stay tuned!**

**As always, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Enemy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! That right goes to Tite Kubo and him alone~**

* * *

"You're wrong, we're not hollowfied shinigami like you nor are we hollows using the power of a shinigami. We're simply hollowfied zampacto." I stared wide eyed at the two in front of me, unable to comprehend how such a thing were possible. The girl raised the katana she'd just made and tapped the blade against the palm of her hand. "This is my shell, I'm not currently using shikai or bankai, which is one and the same with our Resurrection form. Shall we see if your sword can match my power?"

"A zampacto without a Shinigami," Kisuke said in surprise. "You were ripped from your sword, weren't you!?"

"We weren't ripped!" The man yelled. "Aizen-sama freed us, that is why once we are done here, Aizen-sama will be freed and be able to utilities the power of his imagination!"

"Can't he already do that?" I asked, remembering the true power of his sword. Hypnosis.

"Yes, he can trap fools but he cannot change the physical world." The girl said.

"Oh, so you guys are his back up since he got caught and all," Kisuke grinned as if it'd just gotten exciting. "But I'm afraid, you'll need far more than two just to deal with us, let alone the rest of the Soul Society."

"That does not matter," the man said. "All we need is the Princess of the Shinigami, once we have her she shall be the one to free Aizen-sama."

"You see, it is not Aizen-sama who rules over us," the woman continued. "But his zampacto who was able to escape when it realized its shinigami was going to lose."

"Wait, Princess of the shinigami?" Hiyori asked with a snear. "What the hell's that?"

"You shall soon see." The man grumbled as he used sonido to get behind us. Lisa, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Kensei and Hachigen all turned leaving myself, Kisuke, Shinji and Hiyori facing the woman.

"The odds hardly seem fair," I shrugged as I gripped the hilt of my sword. "Hachi-san, you take those three and heal them." He turned to me and nodded, flash stepping to pick up the three limp bodies before flash stepping a safe distance away and shielding them inside a forcefield. Neither of the enemies made an attempt to stop him, in fact they seemed glad that they were out of the way. Perhaps it was a matter of honour not to harm already injured people, but I doubted it since we weren't exactly in our prime and they seemed to be attacking us. I guessed it was mostly thanks to the fact that Ururu and Jinta were still young.

"Hideyoshi!" The woman called and in response the man began to build spiritual pressure, he let out a loud yell as the ground began to crumble around him. I narrowed my eyes at the woman, not allowing her to escape my sight as I listened to the fight behind me. All the time wondering why she wasn't bothering to attack us. Lisa and Kensei went straight in but were easily brushed off, being thrown back into Mashiro and Love. Rose quickly launched an attack but was given a swift kick and went tumbling backwards, stopping as he hit against the back of Hiyori's legs.

"What the-?" Hiyori gasped as she turned to see what was going on.

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled as he blocked the blade aiming for the vizard's chest. The woman had propelled forward and attacked the first person to get at all destracted by her friend.

"Kisuke-kun, I never took my eyes off of her..." I whispered, almost scared by their strength.

"I know," he grumbled. "I didn't see her move either. She's fast."

"Who are you?" Shinji asked through gritted teeth as he threw her off.

"I am Nori, Chēn Nori." She answered as her katana vanished, her comrade appearing next to her.

"Nori, let's get this over with. There's not point in tiring ourselves with these small fry." He said as a sword appeared in his hand. It wasn't like a zampacto, it wasn't a katana, it was a weapon like that of a knight in story books that I'd been read as a child. I took a deep breath as I reached behind me and withdrew my blade.

"Kisuke-kun," I said in a hushed tone. The vizards had backed off, obviously deciding that it wasn't their fight. Tilting his hat forward, Kisuke nodded and gripped tightly onto Benihime's hilt.

"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled as he flung a large blast of crimson reiatsu at the enemy, however the man, Hideyoshi, held his blade up and the reiatsu seemed to bounce from it and flew back at us. Without questioning how it had happened, Urahara matched the attack to counter it. The collition of such power left the dirt hanging in the air and limited our vision. "Katsuki-chan!?"

"I'm here, don't worry about me. What about the others?" I called back, unable to see him through the cloud of dust and dirt.

"They're fine," Hachigen answered. "I've put a forcefield around them. That man, he harmed them with their own attacks." I recalled how Kisuke's attack had come back at us and instantly believed the explanation given to me desipte it being hard to process.

"That's right," Hideyoshi laughed. "My power is that of a mirror. My ability is simple, it allows me to go unharmed by any attack and deal the damage I would've taken back at my enemies."

"Like Ukitake-san's sword, except you can't alter it at all, can you?" I asked, still unable to see them.

"I do not need to," he scoffed. I turned slightly to face where I heard his voice coming from and I could faintly see a shadow.

"Whatever," I cut him off before he could continue. He'd explained his power, anything else he had to say wasn't of interest to me. "Dance! Sōzō-ryok... Gah!" I was cut off as tight chains wrapped around me, cutting into my rib cage and halting my build up of spiritual pressure.

"Katsuki!" Kisuke yelled as the dust slowly cleared. Suddenly a large burst of red shot between us and my eyes darted to the man who'd fired it, it had been Hideyoshi.

"You can mimic attacks you've reflected?" I asked. He nodded with a proud smirk as he shot off another of Benihime's attacks. The chains tugged on me and began dragging me towards to woman. The metal was coming from under her skin around her wrists and she seemed to be able to produce as many as she liked. I dug my heals in as I tightened my grip on my zampacto, no matter what I refused to drop my only weapon.

_What the hell...?_

With another firm yank I was pulled from my feet and flung into the air, however the chains kept a tight hold of me as they assisted gravity in slamming me to the ground. I gasped as a small rock hit into my lower rib cage but clung tightly onto my katana in the hope of being able to still fight back.

"Katsuki!" Kisuke yelled again as he countered another shot from Hideyoshi's mirror technique. However he was getting smaller as I felt the dirt brush against my cheek. The blow had rendered me winded and unable to speak or move, which wasn't good news.

_How can this be happening? They came too quickly and over powered us so easily! By their power they might just be who they claim to be, but how is that possible?!_

I coughed and spluttered a few times as I tried to regain my composure. Lifting my head I looked over my shoulder and saw the woman realing me in. Using my elbow I managed to push myself onto my back, once I was there I dug my sword into the ground and slowly halted. Using all of my strength I pulled against the woman, Chēn Nori, and managed to get to my feet. I stood panting as I felt another tug, throwing more weight into it I yanked against her.

"What the..!?" Nori yelled as she stumbled, obviously not used to someone fighting back. "How can you have that kind of strength?! I'm binding your reiatsu!" My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying.

_There's no way a simple hit like before could drain me so much... No wonder my strength is fading, she's doing it!_

I stared at her coldly as I panted and kept the tention on the chain as I tried to wriggle free. Not seeming too fazed by it, Nori continued to pull against me. The only difference was, as I got weaker, she did not.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Kisuke, Hiyori, Kensei and Shinji fighting the Hideyoshi guy, they were all using their shikai. "These are your Shikais, right?" I asked to comfirm my idea.

"Of course," Nori laughed. "You're yet to see our Bankais and yet you're all powerless!"

"You haven't seen ours yet." I reminded her as I lifted my free hand and grasped the metal chain which bound me. "So quit being so damn cocky!" I focused my power and attempted to draw out my hollow mask, however as I tried to pull out my power something seemed to press it right back into place. "Damn." I gasped as I realized just how powerful of a reiatsu block her shikai was.

"That's right!" She smirked. "You can't use any of your powers, none that need any spiritual power, anyway. Which means no kido and no release of your zampacto! I'm also using the second level of my represser. I'm blocking the flow of your spiritual energy and there for, I'm blocking the strength that fuels your soul."

"Crap, that ain't a bad power you've got there!" I exclaimed with an impressed grin.

"Urm, thanks?" She seemed confused by my sudden change of attitude. But I figured, if concentrating on my reiatsu wouldn't work then why concentrate. I couldn't win against her while I was wrapped up in her chains, so why try?

I remembered the words spoken to me by my hollow. _"__You're all about the dance of a fight and the fun you get while dancing with someone!"_ If I reflected on my memories, she was right. I was the kind of shinigami who danced with my opponent, I didn't go for the kill until I'd either had enough or decided they could hurt someone. I'd never enjoyed a fight, per say, but I'd found my own way of having fun while fighting. I also enjoyed seeing the enemies' power, I was often impressed by what I saw.

Taking a step forward the tension in the chains loosened however they didn't fall free from me. I took another step and then one more, getting closer to the hollowfied zampacto. The woman, Nori, seemed confused and shocked by my actions as she pulled her arm up, throwing me up high. My body twisted in the air and allowed me the chance to observe the other fight. Shinji's shikai was being blocked by Hideyoshi and was proving more of a bother than help, while Kisuke had obviously used his Chikasumi no Tate, his shield ability, to block the mimics of his own attack. While Hiyori threw her large shikai, Kubikari Orochi, around. Their opponent was fast and strong, not to mention highly skilled and he had full control over his power. Unlike us shingami who draw power from our inner selves, the souls which fill our zampacto. A shard of ourselves. They were all of their strength, relying on no other thing, even if that thing was just another part of themselves.

Things weren't looking good. However my view was cut off as I was yanked back down, being thrown into the ground. I grunted as my skull made contact with the floor, I felt the warm liquid dripping down my forehead before I felt the sharp pain. I winced as I was pulled up again, being held in the air while my enemy laughed. However I wasn't able to focus and I kept seeing a strange sight. There was blood spilling onto the ground next to me, it covered my skin and hazed my sight of what looked to be a hollow.

"Katsuki-san..." A quiet voice whispered. "Katsuki-san?" It repeated weakly as it drew nearer. It was the voice of a woman and it sounded familiar. I knew it, as if the name of its owner was on the tip of my tongue but I found myself unable to fully remember. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness as I seemed to reach out for this vision, curious as to what it was. "Oh my... God! Katsuki-san, can you hear me?" She asked, her voice a lot closer. "There's so much... so much blood!" She gasped. I wasn't able to see her through my hazy vision but it appeared as if she'd rolled me onto my back as her hands trembled over my forehead. She looked like someone I knew, almost like...

"KATSUKI-CHAN!" My eyes snapped open as Kisuke yelled for me. I'd released my katana and it was now on the ground below me. I was still hanging in the air like some doll being held up by the chains coming from my opponant.

"Oh dear, seems she's still awake." Nori pouted sarcastically. "I thought I'd done enough to make her sleep for a while." She gave a shrug and then looked behind me to my friends. "Don't worry, one more should do the trick."

"Katsuki, you have to get out of there!" Kisuke yelled, the urgency in his voice almost saddening.

"No can do!" The woman giggled as she raised her hands once more, raising me higher before slamming me into the floor for a third and final time.

* * *

_I had no strength, not enough to even open my eyes. My body was limp, numb, unwanting of my conscious, however I clung to it. I clung to my remaining ability to sense the scene which was going on around me. I needed to know that my family were safe, even if they came out of the fight worse for wear, as long as they were alive I could leave my body in peace. Kisuke seemed to be throwing about far too much spiritual pressure and I guessed that he'd gone into bankai, however he hadn't been thinking when he did. With his opponent, using more strength would just make it harder on them. I worried that he'd acted on impulse when he'd seen me being harmed._

_Kensei and Shinji had used their head and were attacking sole with their skill using their weapons, while Hiyori had been a little too impulsive as always. She was flinging around her reiatsu like there was no tomorrow, a side of herself that she showed far too often._

_However they weren't just fighting the male anymore, the woman had weighed in too. It appeared as if I'd been released when I'd lost consciousness and the two had voted for taking out their enemy before leaving, contrary to what they'd previously said about them being 'small fry'._

_"Wait, if my spiritual pressure isn't being bound anymore then that means I can release my sword. I can help them!"_

_The realization didn't help any considering I had no way of waking myself up. I was just laying there. Useless and pathetic. However I simply found some relief in that fact that my brain was still working after the beating it had taken and that my friends were still going strong, even if they were having a tough time. _

_"For now, I have to trust in them. I'm no use unless I can start moving my damn body!"_

_Suddenly the black turned into the green of my meadow and I sensed Tora close to me. I turned and saw the beautiful tigress stood in her shikai form. She appeared the same as usual except her tail curved out into a large scythe, similar to that of my own, and her hair had grown far wilder._

_"You dropped me..." She almost sounded as if she was growling but she didn't appear to be mad. "Reclaim me and show them that they cannot take you. It is you they seek and they cannot take you or it may very well be the end of your friends."_

_I gasped and took a step closer. "What do you mean!?"_

_"They said they wanted The Princess of the Shinigami, that is you." Her voice was so smooth, almost like a kitten's purr. "But you cannot allow them to take your power. Your imagination is the sorce of creation, do you understand?"_

_"Urm... I think so?" I shrugged, not fully sure what she meant. She gave a sigh and then shifted her weight, pulling the scythe around so that she could stroke the blade. "That's right, how are you in shikai? I didn't release you."_

_"You called me," she explained. "You may not have been able to finish but I still heard you, that is why your body paid such a grand price to those chains. You were sustaining the power within you. It appears you didn't realize what you were doing."_

_"I didn't." I openly admitted. "So then, what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Destroy them," her voice was sharp and her gaze was cold as she wipped her tail around in a swift motion. "Zampacto are simply an echo of their shinigami, if they are to stand on their own, who knows what might happen? You cannot allow them to take the source of creation. Especially not if they plan on using it to release that Aizen man. If you thought he was trouble before, just imagine what he would be able to do with your power."_

_"But he beat me! His power is greater than mine, why would he want it ontop of what he's already got?" I asked._

_"Using the hogyoku he immitated and surpassed your power, but that's all it was, an immitation. You lost due to three things. You did not have the memories of you past self and were weaker than you are now. You chose to save your friends rather than to win, you also became too focused on your memories and past, if those factors had not been so then you surely would've won." She seemed so sure that I almost felt bad for doubting myself._

_I remembered standing against Aizen. I'd gone to Hueco Mundo to assist in saving Orihime and I hadn't returned in time to go through the gate with Ichigo. Mayuri had then refused to hold it open again for me to go through. However I'd eventually managed to convince him to return me, only thanks to Kenpachi and Byakuya taking so long to defeat Yammy. I didn't return not to the fake Karakura town though, but to the real one as a last defense, which we'd ended up needing. Unfortunately. _

_I'd kept Aizen in check and held him off as long as I was able while protecting Tatsuki and the others from school, however my desire to protect them and the anger I felt towards the man led to leaving myself open. As I stopped an attack from hitting them, Aizen attacked me from the side and I wasn't fast enough to stop him. He blasted my right side with a hado in the eighties. Thankfully, Ichigo showed up not a minute later and finished the battle for me. However he hadn't been fast enough to save Gin. _

_I lowered my head at the memory, it certainly wasn't my best moment. "Don't feel shame," Tora smiled. "You were acting as a young person would. Besides, that event led to you regaining your past self." I nodded and looked back at her with a sudden new found desire to return to the battle field and protect the people that I loved. "Good. Now go and do as I've said!"_

_I nodded and turned, seeing a light off to the north. "Thanks," I said quietly. "Two visits in one day, I bet you're getting sick of me!" I smiles as I turned to see her, she had a saddened expression but was forcing a pitiful smile. Without any hesitation I turned back to the light and ran for it, reaching out and regaining consciousness._

_"Please, don't die... I cannot lose you again."_

* * *

I slowly opened my heavy eyes to see a pool of blood surrounding me. I decided not to pay attention to it though, as long as I was alive the ammount of blood that I'd lost was nothing. I slowly moved my neck, pulling my head up as I pushed myself onto my elbow. My muscles ached and my every move sent pain coursing through my body. I grumbled quietly as I managed to hold myself up and take in the situation.

Kisuke was stood a short ways in front of me, obviously protecting me despite it being pointless, however he'd returned to his shikai form and he seemed a lot calmer than when I'd checked on his spiritual pressure. Past him I could see Hiyori on the floor panting with several cuts covering her body while Shinji and Kensei continued to fight. Shinji against the Nori lady and Kensei against the Hideyoshi guy.

Placing my hand down I pushed myself to my knees. It wasn't just my head that was in pain, around my ribcage there was already bruising from where the chains had tightly bound me along with several cracked and broken ribs. My right shoulder had also taken a beating from where it had collided with the ground more than once. I didn't think it was broken but it still hurt enough to slow my movements.

I catiously got to my feet and began to shuffle towards Kisuke, towards my zampacto. Urahara heard the movement and turned to see me, a look of pure relief washed over him. "Katsuki-chan!" He beamed as he rushed over to me. I gave a weak smile as I continued to shuffle slowly, cluntching my right shoulder. Without thought, Kisuke slammed into me and gave me a tight hug. I gasped and made several strange noises as I writhed in pain. "I'm so glad you're alright, when I saw your head all bashed like that I thought... I worried that you might... I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yeah," I said as I attempted to push him away, trying to escape his hug of agony. "I don't know what it is with me and getting hit on the head."

"It happens far too often!" It almost sounded like he was scalding me but he sounded way too happy. Without warning he leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Ughh!" I stopped pushing him away but I didn't exactly return the kiss. After a moment he pulled away with an appologetic look.

"Sorry, sorry. I got swept away in the moment." He shifted his hands and held onto my upper arms. It gave me the chance to see just how bashed up he really was, blood stained most of his right sleeve along with several tears in his clothing there was also blood trickling down the side of his face. "I need to get you out of here!" He said as he tugged on my arms, trying to turn me towards the exit. However the pull only added to my pain and I couldn't stand it anymore, besides I had no intention of running away. I swiftly yanked my limbs from his grasp, extended my leg upward and landed a swift kick to his face. Although, the movement cause me a lot more pain.

"Gah! Oh my God!" I yelled as I fell to my knees and hugged my arms around my broken bones. "I hate you! This is all your fault, why do you have to be so pushy!? You could see I was in pain yet you hugged and tugged! What's wrong with you!?" Kisuked looked at me in shock as he stared at me. But before he could say anything a long chain smashed into the ground beside me.

I froze as I felt the woman draw closer. Slowly, I turned my head to see all of the vizards fumbling on the floor or unconscious and I gulped as I noted the very little damage done to the enemy. My eyes darted from them to my sword that was only a few feet from me. Without another second's thought I began to crawl forward, reaching out for my katana. They didn't seem to care about me reclaiming my weapon. Which made me wonder why they would want ME when they had people as powerful as THEM.

I finally reached my weapon and grasped it as tightly as my battered body would allow me to. As I did the man and woman loomed over me. I took a deep breath and weighed up my options. On one hand I didn't want to get caught but on the other I would rather myself get captured while my friend's escaped with their lives. So naturally I chose the option to protect my comrades.

"Hoshi," as soon as my spiritual pressure ran through the blade it shifted to its scythe form. Shocked by this the woman shot her chains at me once again. "No Kaminari!" I yelled as I threw the blade around, it collided with one of the chains and sent a strong electrical current surging through it, right back to the being controling them.

"Gah!" The female screamed as she had a bolt of lightning course through her soul. I slowly pushed myself to my feet as the man rushed to the woman's aid. I gasped for breath and power as I thought of what to do next, what I could do next. The shock had been strong but not strong enough, not with the damage that I'd already taken. I was too weak to do enough damage. She glared at me through her bangs as she stumbled back to her feet. "You little... bitch!" She yelled as she threw both arms forward, sending five chains from each hand flying at me.

Clinging onto my scythe I squeezed my eyes shut as I accepted the attack, knowing full well I didn't have the speed or strength to avoid it. Her chains slammed into my skin and ripped through my flesh at my right shoulder, left side, right hip, left bicep and left thigh. I felt not just the pain of slashed skin but also from even more damage done to my muscles.

"Katsuki-chan... No." I heard Kisuke whisper before he shot off a red blast, cutting the chains from me. The woman yelled out as she regrew her weapons however it showed that they were a part of her, she felt their pain. The man was the one to react as he charged past us and slammed his sword into Benihime. "Katsuki, get out of there!"

I took a deep breath as I weighed up my options.

_I can't use bankai, not with so many injured, the spiritual pressure would harm them. I could use my mask to boost my power enough to get the upper hand... But that spiritual pressure wouldn't be good for them either... But which would be better? Can I win without using either? No..._

By the time I pushed the air out of my lungs I'd made my decition. "Hachi-san!" I yelled as I shifted my weight, pulling my hands down my staff before flinging my blade out. Pulling out a chain Nori met my weapon with her own. "Put a forcefield around everyone, keep them safe."

"Right, of course." Less than a minute went past in the time it took him to shield our comrades. The orange light went up between Kisuke and Hideyoshi so the enemy drew his attention back to myself.

"Hoshi no sōzō-ryoku!" My scythe shimmered a brilliant red as I entered a state which was niether my shikai nor my bankai. It was a state inbetween the two as I used my raw reiatsu as a weapon. It was by far the most powerful of all my attacks, perhaps not in the destructive sence but in the sense that I could do far more with it. "I hope you're ready for this, it's been over one hundred years since I last used this... Do you know why?" The two looked between themselves however they didn't seem concerned. I wondered if it was their arrogance or perhaps they knew something... "I haven't used this is so long because it takes a large toll on my soul, but not just that, it's a little hard for me to control, you see?"

My spiritual pressure seemed to explode from my scythe, it shattered the woman's chain and sent her flying sideways. The particles them swormed together and began to spiral around my weapon and my arm as the large room which we were in, filled with rocks and dirt, turned into the meadow which I'd visited within myself. My vision grew sharper and I knew my eyes would be glowing that horrible red. "You shouldn't of hurt the people I love!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! Stay tuned!~**

**Hope you enjoyed it and as ever PLEASE leave a review and tell me where I could improve. I'm always looking for critisim in the hopes of getting better.**

**Before I release the next chapter I'm hoping to go through and edit the previous chapters just so that it all makes sense. I've also had a couple of ideas for new Bleach stories so we'll see what comes of that. Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic!**


	6. Do I really remember?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I guess this chapter isn't exactly "Mature" since there's no description or anything but I was thinking the ideas I had thus far just weren't sad enough to warrent Katsuki not wanting to remember so there's a scene that was hard to write so just a warning! **

* * *

"Pitiful," Nori laughed as I turned to block a blow from her comrade. His attack was swift and incredibly strong, with the damage done to me I had trouble holding my own against him. Thanks to the strain I could feel the tears in my muscles growing worse. I decided not to answer verbally, knowing I'd only rattle myself rather than them. Mustering all my power I threw off Hideyoshi and began spinning my scythe around as fast as my fingers were able. "Now!" Pulling his blade down on me, Hideyoshi forced me to block him using my staff. The power sent a ripple of pain through my body as the ground gave way under the force. However, pushing me down wasn't their goal. A chain flung out and tightly wrapped around me, swiftly constricting my spiritual pressure.

"Shit," I hissed as I tried to think as fast and hard as I could. Thankfully it paid off, my imagination paid off. A band of air came between my skin and the metal, holding off the effects, however I didn't have enough power to throw her off entirely but just enough to keep her at bay. The grass around us grew thicker and longer until it came up to my elbows, then several chunks knotted together and began lashing out at my two opponents. "I don't have to win," I said as pushed back the sword and sliced diagnolly across his body. "I just have to force you back."

"We're taking you with us," the man answered as he panted. I could feel my reiatsu running low, even if the power of my imagination was enough to beat them it didn't matter if I didn't have the strength to fuel it. "We were specifically chosen." He explained as his partner complained about the wipping of the grass. "We know your every weakness, your every move and form of attack, your fighting style and of course your true power." I sighed.

_Three minutes, that's all I have left. Presuming I can stay conscious that long... I can keep them at bay but I cannot win._

"If I go with you, we leave now and you do not harm my friends. If you do then I shall not hold back or limit myself. I admit, I cannot defeat you now but that is simply because I'm preserving my life and the life of those around me. However, if that is taken out of the equation, I would most certainly kill you and trust me when I say I would not hesitate to do so." I warned.

"We know that!" The woman spat from behind me. "Didn't you hear him? We know your weaknesses, you keep your full strength supressed because it not only does damage to you but those around you."

"Give up." The mans words were simple but heavy. I nodded and lowered my scythe as the wind which was shielding me vanished, leaving the chain to wrap around me once more. Since my reiatsu was bound the meadow returned to a deserty training area and my scythe reverted to its katana form.

"Katsuki, what are you doing!?" I heard Kisuke yell. I closed my tired eyes as I turned away from my comrades, knowing if I looked at them I would find a will and fight for a way to win.

"Little bitch! This is for breaking me!" The woman yelled as she pulled me from my feet and slammed me around into a near by rock. It nearly knocked me unconscious however I forced myself to keep my eyes open while I still had vision, just to make sure they kept their promise.

"Enough, let us go." Hideyoshi said as he walked over to Nori, clasping her shoulder before we vanished from the training area and we were suddenly in a large room. I was haning limply as I tried to hold onto some strength, but I knew it was pointless as my vision slowly turned to black.

* * *

"No... NO!" The shop owner yelled as he watched the three vanish from his sight. Despite being in worse shape than most of them, his precious Katsuki had taken on the enemy alone. Throughout the fight Kisuke had worried and called to her, almost begging her not to get hurt but for some reason she'd seemed to give up. She'd displayed her power and yet she'd still come to the conclusion that surrender was the only, or best, option. The shinigami, in that moment, felt so much anger, panic and pain that his chest ached.

"Don't worry," Shinji said as he patted the man's shoulder. "She'll have a plan, the best thing we can do now is report what happened to Head Captain Yamamoto." Even though the vizard was right, Kisuke couldn't quite accept it. Doing nothing just didn't feel right. The shop owner was the first to sit back when he knew it wasn't the right time to fight, he knew when to trust in others, but he didn't feel that this was one of those times. Perhaps his emotions were getting the better of him, he knew that was probably the case, however it didn't change anything.

The main problem was he'd made a promise to the woman, a promise to protect her, not just from furture threats but from the past that she'd been happy to forget. He remembered the dread when she'd told him she'd remembered, he feard she'd remembered the pain of her past which had tormented her for so many years however she was Katsuki Ryoku and she only remembered the good bits.

He turned to see the other vizards getting treatment for their injuries when he realized that none of them were life threatening. Despite having been so incredibly over powered, they'd made sure the injuries simply disabled and didn't threaten them. Getting to his feet Kisuke patted himself, watching as the dust lept from his clothes. "Hachi-san, please lower the forcefield." With a nod of the head the large vizard did as he was asked and lowered the barrier to allow Kisuke to move past it.

"Don't worry, Katsuki-chan, I won't leave you alone for long... I won't let you remember."

* * *

"We need to make her remember everything, then she will be full awakened and more powerful." A slick, snake like voice said in a loud whisper. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep but my wounds seemed to be gone, whether that meant I'd been heald or not I didn't know. Perhaps enough time had passed for them to heal on their own... I hoped that wasn't the case since that would've meant several weeks would've passed.

"Yes Master," a light, female voice replied. It wasn't Nori thankfully but it begged the question as to who she was. "Shall we get Miuku now or wait until the girls regains consciousness?"

"She's already awake," a louder male's voice replied. "Get her now."

"Maybe it would be best to wait," the woman objected. "If we were to do it so soon after her wounds healing, her body might shut down all together."

"Get her," the snake commanded. "She shall endure it."

"Y-yes Master!" The female answered before I heard foot steps leading away. Since they knew I was awake I opened my eyes and had a look around. From what I could tell we were in the same room as when I passed out, or a room very similar. I was strapped down to a long rectangular table while my zanpakuto was being held out of my reach across the room. The walls were white but the floor was covered in a dim blue and I could easily tell where I was.

"So, you rebuilt the place? Las Noches sure got a make over!" I laughed as I tugged against the cuffs holding my wrists in place. As I looked down I noticed my shinigami robe had been repaired or remade for me and I'd been cleaned of the drying blood. As I looked around the room the walls seem to refract the light and it shone in my eyes brightly, limiting my vision. "Why do you want my memories?" I asked bluntly.

"We only want them for you," the louder one said. "We wish you to remember the person you were when the Soul Society was born and the person that died sixteen years ago."

I sighed. "Don't bother, I already remembered."

"Not all of it," the snake sounding guy hissed. "Do you remember being demoted from the seat of original head captain?"

"Me?" I scoffed. "Head captain? Ha!"

"Well, you may not have been the head captain," the louder one admitted. "But you were the one to apoint the current head captain and to create the Seireitei, there for you are viewed as the first." I turned to look at him, squinting through the brightness. He had a beard cupping his lower jaw though I couldn't distinguish the colour fully. His features were bold and pronouced while his body was slender yet fit. I couldn't help but look at him as if he were mad, which I was almost certain he was. "You were the first, the first shinigami. You are the Princess of the Shinigami. All of the things that don't make sense in that place, that was your doing. The things that cannot be explained because they were designed from your thoughts."

"Really?" I asked in astonishment, even if it wasn't true, if one person did that it was pretty awesome. "But I remember being born and training in the woods with my zanpakuto, I remember becoming Yama-chan's leuitenant after he became head captain and all of that stuff. Though you're right, I don't quite recall the making of soul society or anything like that, but I'm almost positive I didn't do all that!"

"Do you remember who did?" The slithery voice asked. I pouted for a moment as I dug into my memories however that section seemed to be blank, like a handfull of pages had been ripped out of my life's story.

"Can't say I do," I admitted. "What do you guys care anyway?"

"You didn't just create the Soul Society as you know it, you also created the cities in the sky. You know how to take Aizen-sama to the King."

"Ohh," I sucked in air as I pondered the thought for a moment. "But what does it matter? Aizen's all locked up, even if I could take him there, which I can't, he'd not coming out any time soon."

"Do you even remember meeting your beloved Kisuke Urahara?" The bearded man asked, completely ignoring me.

"Sure I do," I huffed. "He was pupil in the academy and I saw him there, then when he became a full fledges shinigami I ran into him and offered to train him up a bit, along with Yoruichi or course."

"But why would you have offered to train a shinigami whom you bearly knew?" He asked. I disliked the fact that he was pressing the matter, I didn't see how it mattered.

"I don't know, I guess I found him interesting, what of it?!" I growled as I began to tug against the restraints once more.

"No, it was because you had already met him." The snake man said with a chuckle. "Unbelieveable, I cannot believe this woman is unable to remember her past."

"I remember it!" I yelled as I became aggitated. "I've already remembered all that stuff! I know about becoming a Vizard and being friends with Shin-kun and the rest, I remember dancing around Yama-kun begging to have a day off to spend with Kisuke-kun. I remember! I ... remember...!" I didn't know why I was getting so worked up and why I felt on the brink of tears.

"But you do not," the beard guy scoffed. "Don't worry though, you soon will."

I looked around the room, worried by what was going to happen. I seriously doubted they had pure intentions. It was a bland room but my panic had helped my vision focus. I was able to see the white walls clearly along with the pale blue floor and the two men looming over me. The man with a snake-like voice was tall and slim, his face similar to that of a sick person while, believe it or not, a large green tail slicked out from under his robes.

_Eww. What the hell's with these guys!?_

"So, she's awake, is she?" A calm, female voice asked as two people entered the room. I turned to see the tall woman and I was surprised by her beauty. Her hair was long and flowing, a deep black which reached down her back while her eyes were a bright and vivid blue. Her features were slight and nothing seemed to stand out. Her face seemed to slide from forehead to eyes to nose and into her mouth and chin, her body was similar. Her bust was noticible but not large while it curved into a thin waist and out again into her hips. A truly beautiful being. Her eyes also seemed to be decorated by a few crystal specs which framed her eyelid.

The second person was also a woman, far plainer but still pretty. Her blode hair cut off at her shoulders while her emerald eyes seemed to jump out at me. Her features were simple while her cheek bones were pronounced. But what caught my attention above all else was the fact that they wore different clothing to everyone else. Everyone I'd seen wore similar clothing to us shinigami except in white while they wore decrative kimonos. "Shall we get to work?"

The two walked over to me before the darker haired woman rested her hand over my forehead. Now that she was closer I could see that the small, crystal-like flecks were embedded into her skin and she had them framing both her eyes all the way around. "Sorry for this," she whispered.

My eyes widened as my headed seemed to be blown open, memories flooded out along with a lot of pain and misery.

* * *

"Hey, Katsuki-nee!" A small girl called to me. She was young, no older than ten and she looked a lot like me. The same dirty coloured hair and red eyes, except her face was much rounder than mine. She wore a tattered kimono which looked to be too small. "Katsuki-nee, let's play!"

"Okay!" My own voice said without me telling it to. I moved forward as I jogged over to her, I reached down and gave her a big hug before we continued to run towards a large house. I was taller than the girl by several inches, my guess was by almost a foot and a half. I'd either grown a lot quicker than she had or I'd had more time than her to grow. "Nani-chan, what do you want to play?"

_Nani-chan? ... Who's Nani? _

"Hmm, how about hide and seek!?" Her smile was bright and filled with innocence as she gently squeezed my hand. My head nodded an okay and before I knew it I was counting with my eyes covered as I heard her run and hide.

_No, it's a lie! That woman, she's forcing these images into my head. THEY'RE A LIE!_

My eyes opened and I was back in Las Noches. "Dear, dear. You can't force them away, let the memories flow." She cooed as she pressed her hand to my forehead and forced me back into my memories.

* * *

This time when my eyes opened I was back in the Soul Society. I looked down to my left arm to see my leiutenant badge so I knew it was a time that I remembered. Or so I thought.

"Oi, Ryoku-san!" I turned as I heard Shinji's voice however my eyes didn't see what I was expecting. There was a young boy, no older than fifteen, with messy blonde hair down to his shoulders. He wore the academy's uniform along with a grumpy expression as he picked at his nose. "You said you'd train me today!"

_Is that... SHINJI!? PFFFFT! He looks both cute and stupid! _

"You're the one who is late," I replied with a sigh as I flung a wodden sword at him. He caught it with ease and clasped the base before swinging at me. "Wow, eager aren't we?!"

"The sooner I finish, the sooner I can go home!" He grunted as he attempted to hit me again, I held up my own wooden sword and threw him off.

"Say, do you know that new kid, Kisuke?" I asked as I blocked another attack.

"The one who hangs out with Yoruichi Shihouin?" He asked as he went for a stab. I easily side stepped and knocked the back of his knee, sending him down.

"That's the one!"

"What about him?" He asked as he got back to his feet.

"I want to know what you think of him," I shrugged as I reached out and gave him a firm whack on the head with the wooden sword.

"Uff," he winched before returning to his stance and swinging at me. "He smiles when he gets picked on, it's annoying."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." I felt the smile on my face as I thought about the Kisuke I knew.

_Wait, if Shinji is that young... I wouldn't know Kisuke... _

"Why you asking?" He asked as he threw a strong swing. Reaching with my left hand I grabbed the wood and yanked him closer, pulling my own sword up and pressing it to his throat.

"No reason," I grinned and I tapped him on the forehead. "By the way, you shouldn't be afraid to give up your sword in order to preserve your life." I released his sword and reached out, ruffling up his hair even more. "But not bad, kid!"

With a grumble Shinji shoved me back, throwing the wooden sword back to me. "Whatever, I'll catch you later."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful, Shin-chan!" I yelled as he walked away. He simply waved as he hunched over and stomped off. I sighed and shook my head as I threw the sticks to the ground and walked off.

* * *

I gasped as I pulled away from the memory. "Quit it!" I yelled, not just annoyed at the woman in front of me but myself because that was a memory that I did not recall, at least not before the woman had forced me to.

"My, you are persistant." She reached over and laid her hand on my forehead again. "However, this time I shall force you to hold onto those memories of yours!"

* * *

I was running, rushing to get home. I wasn't sure how I knew that but I just did. My legs ached from running from the closes church, the place where I got to learn. I was late, I wasn't too sure what for but I knew I was late. The sun was going down and a sense of panic rushed through me as I came up on my house.

The thing is, before I became a Shinigami, before I did anything as a Soul. I was a person. I lived in the material world, I had a family and I had a life. A life that was cut short by the incident.

"Nani, I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran up the stoned walk to the front door. Once I reached the house I opened the door and stepped inside, I didn't need to kick off and shoes before padding into the house, I was in my bare feet because my family were too poor to aford such luxeries. The first thing I noticed was the lack of noise throughout the house. Nani was a loud person, happy and always making a ruckus. My mother was a woman to liked order and often scolded my boisterous sibling while my father was a calm man who took everything in his stride, never complaining nor telling us off for being ourselves. However there was nothing, not a word from anyone. "Nani? Mother? Father?" I asked as I rounded into the living room and all my questions were answered.

_That's... those people are my family? How could I forget that! They're... They're... **DEAD.**_

My mother and sister were laid in the corner of the room with their clothes ripped from their bodies while my father was laid by my feet, covered in blood which seeped out of several stab wounds. I stared wide eyes, unable to comprihend what had happened or why. We had no money, nothing worth stealing and I couldn't think of a person who would go to such lengths just to have their way with a middle aged woman and a child however there was no denying they had been raped before they were killed.

"Oh look, there's one more!" I turned to see three large men standing in the hall with the knifes which had stabbed into my family, covered in their blood and being held by the hands who had taken their lives.

"My turn to go first," one smirked as he walked towards me. I felt nothing but fear as they grew closer however as the man reached out for me I turned and ran. I was afraid. I didn't want to feel the pain that my family had. I'd always said my bigged fear was being alone yet the fear I felt then was something that I would never of been able to imagine.

My legs carried me to the door before a large hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me around, flinging me into the wall. I panted as I slid to the floor, my limbs trembling as the three men's hands grabbed and tugged at me. I screamed and kicked, fighting back as best I could... But it was pointless.

Pain, that's all I felt, it ran through me thicker and stronger than my very blood. I was hit, slapped, punched, pulled and snapped until my body was unable to move. I was dying and the men simply stood their and laughed. They called me pathetic. They called me ugly. They told me I enjoyed it when I didn't. I began to wish that I'd died sooner, that they didn't walk away and leave me to wither. I wish they'd of just killed me instead of leaving me to die slowly, painfully and all alone.

My eyes slowly closed and I felt my whole being shatter.

_Why... WHY AM I BEING FORCED TO REMEMBER THIS!?_

"Hey? Hey, are you awake?" A voice asked as I felt my body shake. My eyes opened to see a boy, he looked to be maybe twelve or thirteen, his hair was a light blonde while his eyes were grey. I gasped and shoved him away, sitting up and shuffling backwards until I was several feet away. My body no longer felt pain and I was wearing tattered light gry-blue robe which cut off before reaching my knees.

"Where am I?! What did you do to me while I was asleep!?" I screamed as I hugged my arms around myself.

Wait... Is that... Kisuke?

"You're in the Soul Society," he explained. "And I didn't do anything, I promise." He seemed sensere and his smile was kind if not a little dopey. "My name's Kisuke, what's yours?"

"I-I'm Katsuki Ryoku." I answered shyly. "Don't you have a last name?"

He shook his head. "I only remember my first name, I'll be given a last name soon enough. You don't have a ticket," he said as he eyes me suspiciously.

"A ticket? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"When you die and come here you're given a ticket and you're allocated to a district that has enough room for you, but you don't have one." He said as he shuffled closer to me. I stayed were I was and allowed him to get a little nearer. "But you just appeared, I saw you, there was a big light and some reishi then you were suddenly laying there. I wonder how that happened..."

"So where exactly are we in this 'Soul Society'?" I asked as I looked around. There was a few limp trees and no grass that I could see, just a lot of rocks and dirt.

"We're on the outside of the seventy-ninth distract to the west," he smiled. "It's not a very nice place, not ver safe either so I stay out here out of people's way, you're welcome to stay with me." His smile spread into a grin as he looked at me, it almost made me feel happy and forget the things that had happened.

"Yes please, I don't want to be alone." I admitted as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Hey, it's okay don't worry. I know it's a lil' scary at first but you'll get used to it!" He assured me as he patted my shoulder. I flinched from his touch but as soon as I had I looked up and shook my head.

"I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!"

"No, no." He held his hands up and chuckled. "It's okay, no need to explain, I get it. I'm sorry, I should've taken your feelings into consideration."

I lowered my head and rest my chin on my knee as I sighed. I wasn't going to tell my whole life story to a stranger but I didn't want him thinking anything strange, after all I had scooted away as soon as I'd woken up and I then flinched away from his touch, he probably thought I was some weirdo who hated people.

"So, Katsuki-chan, how old are you?" He asked as he sat down on the ground.

"Twelve," I answered. "You?"

"I'm thirteen!" He beamed as he gave his hair a ruffle. "Isn't that cool?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

_At least I guessed his age right..._

That night Kisuke helped me to climb a big tree and we slept in a branch, he claimed it was the safest place to sleep so I took his word for it and decided to trust him. However I didn't sleep, not a wink. I couldn't. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw flashes of my family and remembered the horrid scenes of my death so I decided instead to stay awake and imagine a better life, one where I never saw anybody I love come to harm.  
Kisuke woke up as soon as the sun rose, he claimed it was a good habbit of his to wake up before anyone came to find him, I didn't question it and went along with what he claimed was his daily routeen. We went to a small shop which appeared to sell scraps of bread and meat, the woman quite clearly knew Kisuke as she called to him as soon as she saw him and she appeared happy enough to see me, glad that Kisuke was putting his time to good use. I figured she meant it was good of him to look after me. She gave him food, free of charge, and we ate it there, Kisuke said if we went outside with it, it would only be stolen from us. After seeing the rundown 'town' I didn't question that assumption one bit. Once we'd eaten we went back to the spot where he'd found me where he proceeded to show off his ability to do some kind of magic. He called it 'Kido' but I didn't grasp what he was talking about when he explained it. However I did understand him when he said he'd learnt it to protect himself and others. I was quiet most of the time and only spoke to answer a question or to ask one.

We continued like that for many days and eventually Kisuke even began trying to teach me Kido though it never worked. It either blew up in my face or nothing came of my attempts, so he told me if I ever got in trouble that I should call for him and he would save me. I wasn't sure why but I felt safe around him and believed him when he said he would save me.

Months went past, years even, and we continued with the same routine. Sleep, eat, practise, find more food and then sleep once again. We'd gotten into trouble several times and helped each other so I slowly found myself coming out of my shell, trusting Kisuke more and more and growing attached until the point where I felt incomplete when he wasn't around. I never healed enough to sleep though, at least not peacefully. Every night I either stayed up and imagined different senarios or woke up covered in sweat and trembling in fear. Kisuke had hugged me as I cried from the nightmares on more than one occasion.

We stayed out of most people's way, wanting to avoid as much trouble as we could, especially when we'd grown into teenagers. At the ages of sixteen and seventeen Kisuke said he didn't like how the older men looked at me in my ragged clothes so we avoided as many as we could while we travelled through the districts. From seventy-nine all the way to fifty-five, hoping to someday get to the first district and make a better life, and every night we continued to sleep in trees.

"Hey Katsuki-chan, you awake?" Kisuke asked as he looked over at me.

"What do you think? Of course." I snorted as I pulled my eyes from the stary sky to look at him. He had a big grin on his face which told me he wanted to say something cheeky but was keeping it to himself.

"I was wondering... Do you believe in me? Do you believe that I'll get us to the first district?" His tone was serious and his grin quickly faded.

I nodded. "I wouldn't of followed you this far if I didn't." I looked down and blushed slightly. "I've believed in you since you first told me you were going to protect me."

"Aww, Katsuki-chan! You're so cute!" He beamed as he launched from his branch and hugged onto me, the force sending me backwards and leaving us both to fall from the branch.

"Ah, Kisuke-san! What are you doing!?" I tensed and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the head ground to slam into my body but the collision I felt was much lighter and softer. I opened my eyes as we 'landed' to see Kisuke hugging me to his chest while he laid between myself and the ground, I quickly realized what had happened. "You didn't have to do that."

"Heh, I guess not but I wasn't just gonna use you as a cushion. Ouch!" He winched as he attempted to sit up. I quickly pulled up and got off of him, kneeling at his side as I helped him to sit up. He rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

"So you let me to use you as a cushion?" I asked with a pouty expression. He patted my head as he smiled lightly.

"Don't give me that expression, it's my job to look after you."

"It's not your job," I protested, rather enjoying the pat. "Besides, who was the one to save you from that crazy shop owner who was convinced you were stealing!?"

"You were." He laughed.

"Exactly!" I sighed before shuffling closer and gently hugging him, making sure not to hurt him any more than he already was. "Just be carefuly, dumby."

"Yes Milady."

That night we didn't sleep in the tree but at its trunk, Kisuke leaned against me and used my head as a pillow as he complained that my shoulder was too low for him. However that was the first night that I slept without having any nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I'd edit the other chapters before publishing this one but... I can't help myself! I honestly love writing this story so much so perhaps I'll continue a little further before editing? When I start having trouble writing or finish, I'll do it then. So please put up with my unedited work!**

**As always, thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Loss and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

A shake of my shoulder pulled me from my dreamless sleep. "Kisuke?" I asked as I stretched. I'd falled to the floor so Kisuke had obviously moved and was no longer supporting me.

"Katsuki! Run!" His voice was soon muffled as I heard him grunt. My eyes shot open and I sat up to see five men, poorly dressed and thin from hunger. Two were in front of me and the other three were beating up Kisuke.

"No!" I gasped, sudden flashes of my family accuring in my mind, throwing my thoughts off and leaving me unable to process what was happening. "Kisuke..." One of the men grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up before yanking me back to the ground. I didn't react to the pain, I simply stared in horror as the two advanced on me. I turned my attention to the others and watched as Kisuke was slammed against the tree which, not long before, we'd been sleeping under. However my eyes were soon brought back to the people in front of me as one grabbed my hair once again and shoved my face into the dirt as the other fell onto my back, forcing his knee down into my spine. "Gah! G-get off..."

"Heh," one of them spat as her banged my head into the ground until blood dripping from my hair line. "Just watch as your friend gets taught a lesson." I stared in horror as I watched Kisuke getting hurt, punched, kicked, kneed... However as I watched I noticed the small loaf of bread which was discarded on the floor.

_Oh Kisuke, you didn't... Did he steal that food from those guys? Please, dear God, tell me he didn't do that for me!_

"No... get off of me! ...Kisuke! Kisuke!" I yelled as I tried to squirm free. The one and only night that we'd not slept in a tree was the night that we were attacked. Kisuke was taking a beating from the three scrawny men who seemed to be a lot stronger than their looks lead you to believe and had he his hands trapped behind his back so he couldn't fire any Kido at them.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? KILL THOSE IDIOTS AND SAVE HIM! Don't just lay there...!_

I seemed to freeze as I saw the blood dripping from Kisuke's nose and lip, however I was rather preoccupied by the two who had me on my front in the dust. I squirmed and pulled my arms from them. They were thin but not as badly as myself or Kisuke, they'd lived in a better district since arriving in Soul Society so their souls had better nurishment than ours, but that didn't make them stronger. I turned quickly and flung my arm out, making sure to hold it bent so that my elbow slammed in one man's jaw. He grunted and fell away while the other one scrambled to regain control of my arms. As he did I brought my legs up and kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. After hearing the rucus from me one of the men who was attacking Kisuke turned and stepped closer as I got to my feet.

"Yo! Hado number one, Sho!" I turned to see a dark skinned man with dar hair which was shaved back with green covering his scalp while down the middle of his head he had a frizzy mess. He didn't look to be much older than us but was a lot buffer and far better fed. His Hado shot the man heading towards me, sending him flying backwards with a hole in his right shoulder. "The name's Oetsu Nimaiya, remember that as ya diiiie!" The man then dashed foreward and pulled out a Katana, slicing through the backs of the men that were attacking Kisuke. As they fell away I was able to see how badly beaten Kisuke was. He'd spat up blood and his chin was coated in the red fluid, as was his upper lip. Both of his eyes had already started to swell and bruise from the punches and it seemed his arms had broken from the force of him falling back on them as they'd shoved his back against the tree. Without any thought I dashed over and caught him before he could fall on his face.

"No..." My voice was shaking as I saw the blood coming from his stomach. I looked over my shoulder and saw the small knife that one of the men were cluntching. "No! Not you too, you can't leave me!" I cried as I hugged him to me.

"Sorry..." He said weakly as he forced a smile. I pushed back his light hair, it had grown out since I'd met him and was rather shaggy since I hadn't cut it in a while and if it was left to Kisuke he'd have it trailing along the floor behind him in a matted mess.

"Girly, he's gone." The man said as he tapped my back with his knee. "He ain't gonna make it."

"Don't leave me on my own..." I whimpered as tears blurred my vision. "You were just protecting me..." I sniffled to try and stop myself from sobbing. "You were supposed to take me to me to the first district! When we got there... we were suppsed to live together and have a better life! You can't..." But before I could finish his body shattered into reishi and evaporated into the air. I took several breaths before bursting into tears.

"Calm down, girly. He'll be back, all souls are... eventually."

* * *

"STOP IT!" I yelled as I clawed out of the memory. Tears were running down my face but that just seemed to amuse the three who were in the room. The dark haired woman was still there along with her female companion however the snake-man had left which just left the bearded guy who was sat in the corner of the room. The woman raised her hand to force another memory upon me but I shook my head and screamed as loud as I could manage. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! JUST STOP IT, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT STUFF!"

"Tough," the girl answered from beside the woman. "We need you to remember or else you're useless to us."

"I don't care, let me go!" I yelled as I pulled against the retraints with all of my strength. After only a second the metal began to bend.

"Hurry up! Put her under!" The man hissed as he jumped to his feet. The woman nodded and slapped her hand against my forehead, sending me back, once again, into my memories.

* * *

Using a sword that I'd owned for what seemed like eternity I cut through the enemies, showing no mercy to those who would cause harm to our way of life. "As cold as always," Genryusai laughed. I sighed as I sheathed my katana and turned to him.

"Death isn't a laughing matter, not when you're killing someone weaker than yourself." I said.

"That may be so, but you're good at it." I looked at my friend with a blank expression as I tried to understand his way of thinking. After loosing Kisuke I'd become rather cold and decided that I would become strong enough to protect others while I waited for Kisuke's soul to return. Oetsu helped me to awaken the power of a shinigami in order to protect myself, which meant I got my very own zanpkuto, he said in fighting with it I would become stronger than anyone else in the soul society. He'd then taken me to the first district so that I could wait there for my friend. While I was waiting I'd ran into a young man called Genryusai Yamamoto, he was keen and often boasted about being strong swordsman. I was still a biginner but asked him to test my strength. It turned out I needed work but I had talent. We then decided to join the shinigami in protecting souls from hollows however it seemed to be a waste of time since the whole thing was a mess. We were granted permission to become shinigami far too easily and didn't seem to have our powers assest at all, the only requirement was to have our own zanpakuto.

It was also how I found out that the zampacto's inner souls which granted us power were only created eight years earlier along with the entire concept of the shinigami, only two months after I'd appeared in the Soul Society.

As I grew stronger, myself and Genryusai set up a school where people could come and learn the ways of the sword, it was also a place where they trained to become shinigami. I'd managed to convince Oetsu into helping since he knew the most about the zanpkuto and their powers.

"You know what we need!?" Genryusai said as he slapped my back. I didn't move and simply enjoyed my tea while I could. "We should set up an organisation to protect the Soul Society! With people strong enough to slay any opponent who threatens us."

I sighed and shrugged. "What would you call this organisation?" I asked before taking another sip of my drink.

"The Gotei!" I was surprised by how much thought he'd given such a thing and eyed him curiously. "With your power you could lead us, you'd be great!"

"I'm not leading anyone," I laughed. "You'd be a better commander, you've got a level head, I don't."

"You're stronger than I am." He protested as he sat across from me at the table. "Come on, think about it! You make them protect everyone just like you say you're going to do."

"It's your idea, you do it." I said as I gave him a bored look. "Who would you ask to join?"

"Yachiru Kenpachi!" He exclaimed without thought, I shrugged and nodded in agreement. She'd been the first person to come to our school. She was young but not childlike, her black hair made her skin look pale and her thin body only added to a sickly look. However, after I'd forced her to brush her hair back and eat a few meals, she'd looked much better. The girl claimed to get into fights alot and wished to be able to defend herself better, though after seeing her train I thought it was closer to her enjoying the fights and wanting to take it a step further.

"Who else?" I prompted.

"Hmm, let's see... What about Oetsu? There's nobody who knows the zanpakuto better than him after all."

"If you can get him to agree," I laughed. "He's far happier around women rather than on a battle field."

"Then what abo-" But Yamamoto was cut off as a large blast of reiatsu opened up the wall. "What the..!?"

I turned to see a hollow stood at at least eighteen feet tall. It had four, fat legs with two long and thin arms which shaped out into blades. It wasn't exactly pretty. As Yamamoto was about to pull his sword I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. I didn't like violance, much less participating in it. However, there are times when one must and after having repaired that wall for the sixth time, I'd decided enough was enough. Reaching to my side I drew my katana and glared at the creature. "Bankai!"

A huge amount of spiritual pressure whipped around me as my zanpakuto shifted into its bankai form which was a surprising form at that. The katana had turned into long, white ribbons which wrapped around various areas of my arms. On my right hand they completely covered my fingers, hand and wrist while on the left them covered simply the wrist and lower arm, then ontop of my black robes they wrapped around my elbows. They weren't all the same one ribbon, the wrappings were made up of several layers of many different ribbons.

As the hollow went to headbutt me I held out my right hand, catching the blow I then shot one ribbon through its head. The thin piece of material, although seeming a weak weapon which was often laughed at, was deadly sharp and easily cut through any substance. Pulling my hand aside I dragged the ribbon through the hollow's head. The large being began to fall and I knew it would do a lot of damage so my zanpakuto followed my mental demands and shot out from my arms and attacked the falling creature, the ribbons twirled around and seemed to dance around the monster as they sliced it into nothingness.

"I've had enough of this," I sighed. "It's time for some order!" I stepped out of the shack and began gathering my spiritual energy. I clasped my hands together as I closed my eyes and I was sure it appeared as if I were praying. "Hoshi no Sōshutsu!" I yelled as I threw my hands out, the ribbons propelling from my arms as they flew out and got to work creating the seireitei.

_What the hell!? My Bankai is capable of THAT!? I mean, I knew it could create anything I could think of but... that's just CRAZY!_

"Katsuki-san!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran over to me. The large walls that stood in front of us were solid and made completely out of my reiatsu which had taken a lot of strength. I was panting and sweating as I stumbled to stay stood up straight. My ribbons swirled around and continued to add the finishing touches to my new city. I'd decided that we needed a place to start properly, to train the shinigami and house them. There needed to be order to the people who brought peace not just madness. The more I created the more reiatsu I lost and the weaker I became. My ribbons expanded out over a wide area and continued, making several buildings leading up to the largest of them. The place I'd decided would be our headquarters.

Once I'd finished the ribbons returned to me and tightly wrapped around my arms once again, however I'd grown so weak that I couldn't sustain my bankai and it soon reverted back into the simple katana. "It's yours," I panted. "You're a master swordsman, a good shinigami. Set up your gotei and bring some order to this uniform so that we can do some good and actually protect people!"

Genryusai stared at me for a moment, I couldn't tell if it was shock over what I'd just done or surprise over what I'd just said. Either way he was pretty taken aback. With a solid nod he gave a cocky smile. "Got it!"

* * *

Genryusai Yamamoto did just as I told him. He created the Gotei 13 in order to protect everyone, they were deadly and cold but they did what they were set up to do. I, however, refused to be one of them so he settled for me being his right had man, the second in command and overseer to all things that happened within our new organisation. One of the men who went by the name of Osho, decided upon the name of the Captial which I'd created and also revealed to Yachiru the name of her zampakuto.

Things were covered in blood but there was order and a certain amount of piece. We trained many new shinigami and tought them the skills needed to protect the Soul Society. Life felt as if I were simply going through the motions, even fights grew easy and almost pointless from my point of view. However I continued on as I searched for Kisuke, hoping each and every day that I'd find him, that I'd be able to show him just how strong I'd become, strong enough so that he didn't have to worry about me.

My nightmares had returned however they weren't just about my life in the material world, they'd also filled with images of my life as a soul. Every morning when I woke from them I grew more impatient, my desire to find Kisuke growing stronger.

"Katsuki!" Genryusai called as he opened the door to my quarters.

"What?!" I yelled as I sat up and glared at him.

"Let's train!"

"What's the point? There's nobody strong enough to fight against us, there's no need to get any stronger." I sighed as I got to my feet and walked over to him, going against my words as I grabbed my zampakuto. I was bored and almost happy for the distraction.

"You say that but..." He scoffed.

"Shut up!" I grumbled as I pushed past him. "Come on, Mr Dragon."

"Heh," he followed me as we headed to our underground training area. The two of us had grown too powerful and our abilities were far too destructive that if we didn't do it in a contained area we would've probably blow up all of the Soul Society. "No bankais," he said as we entered the bunker.

"Fine." I agreed as I grew bored of the steps and flashstepped down them. I pulled the strap which was tied to my sheath over my head and pushed my arm through it so my zampakuto rested across my back. "Alright then, I'll let you have the first move."

"Reduce all of creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" With a forceful push off he propelled towards me with fire swirling around his blade. Pulling out my katana from over my shoulder I matched his build up in reiatsu and took his attack head on. The force made my hair whip around and extend outward. I stared coldly at Yamamoto as he attempted to force his flames upon me. I contemplated releasing my shikai and over powering him but I decided to push my skills with my katana. I disliked using my power in a friendly fight because despite being able to control the force and extent of my attacks I wasn't able to stop them hurting my opponent all together, especially if my thoughts got carried away.

Pulling my sword around I threw him off and pulled the hilt to my ear as I turned, pushing my left foot in front of me as I awaited his next attack. As I figured he came back at me, dragging his sword along the floor before slicing upwards at me. As he got within range I stabbed at him, forcing him to loose blanace and leaving him unable to continue with his attack, it also left him with a strong cut on his forehead. Using his flames to counter his momentum and blast himself backwards so that I didn't do any more damage, Genryusai glared at me as he saw the blood dripping from his forehead. "Oh, my bad! I thought you'd dodge that."

"It seems you're in a bad mood," he said as he began to heat the room with his flames.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I held up my zanpakuto in a defensive manner.

"Your glare, when you striked I saw that look in your eyes that told me you're happy to fight." He grinned and swipped his sword through the air. "Your eyes tell me you're frustrated and want to kill." He charged at me once again and I couldn't help but sigh.

"I've never enjoyed the out come of a battle, but you're right. I am in the mood to fight." I met his blade with my own and quickly threw him off, ducking down as he swipped at my head, probably trying to inflict a similar wound on me that I'd done to him. "However, you're just a brute. You're style of fighting isn't of much interest to me." Pushing up I landed a knee to Yamamoto's gut, strong enough to force him into throwing up his last meal. "Gross..." Coughing a few times he got back to his feet and held out his hand as he began the inchantment for a high-level hado. I stood for a moment and leasurely pondered my options.

I could take it head on and then take him by surprise, I could attack before her finished or I could dodge and continue on with the fight. None of my options sounded very interesting but I decided to go for the route that took less damage. Just as a blast of blue, spiralling reiatsu burst from his palm I used flashstep to get outside of its range and get close to the guy. I got to his right side without him noticing and managed to jump and land a kick to his jaw before he could counter. He flew off into the wall and grunted as rock fell ontop of him. "I'll give you one thing, you're flames are no joke." I wiped the sweat that was dripping from my face and began to fan myself. "It seems like you're giving it your all, I'm surprised I haven't burnt up yet."

With a grunt he got back to his feet and glared at me. "You've never been able to hold off my flames without using shikai before."

"Well, it has been a long time since we trained together." I laughed. "At least since you set up the Gotei thirteen and that was what, sixty years ago?"

"I'm well aware of that," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I simply didn't think you could get any stronger."

"I don't think I have, really. Just gained more experience." We both took our stances but were interupted by the appearance of Yachiru Kenpachi.

"Excuse me, Captain Commander." She spoke calmly, tilting her head to look at Genryusai. "You said to inform you on the disappearing souls. In the world of the living there have been several hollows disappering and we believe we know the cause. The Quincies are violating our agreement and hunting in large numbers."

_What!? This must be... before the quincies were killed off! Damn it... I don't want to remember..._

With a nod Yamamoto sheathed his sword and looked to me. "It looks like we're going to have to show them the consiquences of doing so." I sighed, knowing full well he was going to force me to fight them. He always did. If he went to the battlefield then I went aswell and if he didn't then I had to go anyway and act as head captain. I hated it more than anything, I disliked taking a life much less forcing others to do the same. Everytime we were called into battle I questioned my decision to allow and support the Gotei thirteen, however I was soon reminded of the disarray that the Soul Society was in before their rein of terror. "I think it's time, we put them in their place."

* * *

I stood in the sky, several feet above the residence of the Quinces. The Head Captain along with two other Captains and several other, lower class shinigami had gone down and requested that the Soul Destroyers leave the residencial area to somewhere more suited. I remembered the dread that caused through me because I knew what was coming. It wouldn't just be the warriors, the men and women who had trained their whole lives to fight, it would also be the children who displayed the powers of the Quinces, they would be murdered along with their parents. Before anything had even happened my ears had filled with screams and pleas for mercy, the crackling of Genryusai's flames as they burned through flesh and filled my nose with the disgusting strench. No matter how much you tell yourself it's for the good of the world, it doesn't make you feel like any less of a monster.

And so, once they'd left their homes and armed themselves, we set about teaching them their lesson in the forests, allowing them at least the chance to save themselves. I cut through countless men and women, their strength was nothing to laugh at but it wasn't enough to push me. Genryusai burned through hundreds in moments and I watched as every Soul Reaper grew closer to becoming the monsters we claimed to protect other's from.

"Please!" I turned to see a young woman, not even thirty, with two children behind her. One was a small boy, I guessed to be eight and the other was a girl I guessed to be twelve or so. "I can see it in your eyes, you're not a murderer. Please, let them live! They've displayed no powers." I knew I couldn't take her word for it, there was no way I could trust the word of an enemy. "Please!"

I stared at the three coldly for a moment, she was right, I didn't want to kill them, but I didn't know if that meant I could allow them to live. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "What makes you say I'm not a murderer? You've just seen me kill your friends, your family, so why is it that you think I'm not a killer?"

"That look." She answered strongly, not wavering in her ditermination. "You don't take joy in killing them, you look saddened and troubled."

"Hm," I scoffed and stepped closer to the three, extending my blade and pointed it towards them. "I see, then will you be willing to die to protect these two?"

"Yes!" She answered swiftly and without fear. A mother. Whether it was mother to the two behind her or someother young, she was a mother who was going to protect a child.

"Good, then run and protect them. I assume you have powers, yes?" Her expression was pure shock but she nodded as I lowered my sword. "Then hide your spiritual pressure and keep them alive." The woman nodded again and I could see the relief in her eyes however she hesitated as she turned her back to me, I respected her for that. Just because someone says they'll allow you to go doesn't mean they mean it, lucky for her I wasn't one of those people. One might question my loyalty or my devotion but we all knew in our hearts what we were doing could not be justified.

I turned back to see the burning, bloodied bodies which scattered across the once lush grass. I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath, sucking in the smell and taste of death. "I'm sorry..."

"Katsuki! He's come," I opened my eyelids and gazed at the angered Genryusai as I saw a figer growing closer. A man that I'd fought before and whom I'd allowed to live. I couldn't remember exactly why I'd allowed him to survive the fight, perhaps mercy though I doubted it, I guessed that he had been weak when we'd fought and I'd decided it would be a disgrace as a warrior to kill him. How foolish I had been. My dislike of death and killing had always been seen as my downfall and perhaps, it was.

* * *

"Enough," I panted as I came to from the memory of war. I'd come to realize why I'd forgotten, why I hadn't fought it.

"It seems you're stronger than we anticipated." The woman said with a sigh. "Why is it you fight against me? I was told you wanted to remember."

"I did," I huffed. "But I gained the memories that I needed, the happy ones! Not the ones of war or death, the loss and sorrow... I DIDN'T NEED TO REMEMBER THOSE." My chest rose and fell quickly as the cool air stung my lungs. My skin was covered in sweat that was clinging to me as I laid on the table in front of my enemies.

"Heh," she scoffed as she rounded the table. "You cannot ignore the bad simply because the good is easier."

"I wasn't ignoring it," I snapped. "I was simply letting it go. I didn't need those things, those thoughts... The nightmares."

"That is of no interest to me," she shrugged. "Alright then, I'll show you something spesific. I'm sure you'll enjoy this. Let us see how you became this way, how you lost your memories."

* * *

**A/N: More, more, more!~ Do stick with the whole memory flashes, they'll sort themselves out and become clearer soon.**

**Someone pointed out that Souls forget their lives in the world of the living after going to the Soul Society, I know in the first movie (and in several other sections of the anime/manga) they state that souls lose their memory from when they were alive after going to the Soul Society, however if you remember the little boy's soul that was trapped in the bird, he remembered everything that had happened to himself and his mother after he'd died (as do many other souls, saying they can't move on without saying goodbye to someone) and he also remembered Chad when they met again in the Soul Society saying that he still hadn't found his mother. So, I'm going to go with... Some remember and some don't? Or they slowly forget over time. But Katsuki obviously does remember... or she does now, anyway. Hope that makes sense!**

**The whole next chapter will be on how Katsuki lost her memory and the chapter after that will HOPEFULLY be on how she re-met Kisuke (if everything goes acording to how I plan~) I'm still not too sure on how I'm going to do that so we'll just have to wait and see.  
Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought ;) Also, please remember I haven't edited these chapters yet so they're basically a rough draft.**

**Until the next chapter...**


	8. Memory loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

**10 hours before I died...**

"Kisuke-kun! Are you hungry?" I called through the door to his bedroom. I heard a groan and then some rustling.

"Katsuki-chan, it's five in the morning." He said in his gravelly, sleepy voice. My eyes and ears sparkled at the noise. "Go back to bed."

Part of me wanted to say 'Yes sir!' and walk along with the memory of his morning voice but I really did want something to eat. "I'll cook anything you want."

"You can't cook, now sleep." He grumbled as I heard him roll over. Despite having been a couple for One hundred and Ninty nine years, I wasn't allowed to share a room with him and this was one of the reasons why.

"Aw, but Kisuke-kun!" I pouted. "You know I can't get back to sleep once I've woken up."

"Yes, but you need to learn to sleep for longer." He protested. I grew bored with conversing through the door so I opened in and walked in, going straight to his bed and poking him in the back. He sighed and rolled over, throwing his covers off as he sat up. "Fine, but I want your best cooking ever!"

"Yay!" I beamed. Once he'd pulled on his kimono I grabbing his hand and pulled him out towards the kitchen, only releasing him once he was sat down at the small table and I tied on my 'Best cook ever!' apron and got to work cooking the pancakes.

"I don't see how you're so energetic first thing," Kisuke said with a yawn. "Besides, when I wake you you're so grumpy."

"That's because you usually interupt me when I'm actually having pleasant dreaming." I laughed as I set down the plate full of thick pancakes. "Furthermore, can you name any person that likes getting woken up?" His sleepy eyes glared at me for a few moments and I realized why. I'd woken him up. I gave a nervous chuckle and nudged the plate towards him. "Come on, eat up!"

"Thanks for the meal," he lazily yawned as he took two from the plate and dropped them onto the one in front of him.

* * *

**8 hours...**

"Morning Tessai-chan!" I beamed as I handed him a plate of pancakes which I'd been keeping warm for two hours especially for him.

"Katsuki-san, must you continue with the 'chan'?" He asked. I huffed and then gently waved the plate at him to idicate that he should take it. "Thank you," he grumbled as he took the plate from me and sat down, looking to his right to see Kisuke leaning on his arm as he slumped over, very obviously asleep.

"I've always called you Tessai-chan so I'm not going to stop now." I said as I took a seat at the table across from the two men. I sighed and began pouring three cups of tea for us, I then slid one to Tessai and one to Kisuke, making sure it was in the perfect position. Since my arm was already extended I reached over and pulled Kisuke's arm out from under his chin leaving his face to fall into the cup of hot liquid.

"Gaah!" He yelled as he straightened up, his hand covering his freshly burnt nose. "It hurts, it hurts!" He whinged. "What was that for, Katsuki-chan!?"

"You shouldn't fall asleep at the table, it's bad manners." I breathed as I gently blew on my own cup of brew.

"You're so mean," he cried as he got to his feet and walked over to the sink, despite complaining of being in pain he didn't bother to rush. He then turned on the cold water, bent over and let the stream of H2O run over his nose and drop into the sink where it then went down the drain. Once his burn had cooled enough he stood up and turned the tap off, dabbing it gently with a hand towel and then returned to his seat at the table. "You could at least say sorry." He pouted as he blew the steam off of his tea.

"You know I'm not going to, it's your own fault for falling asleep." I said defiantly.

"Oh Tessai-san!" Kisuke gushed as he hugged his friend who seemed not to notice. "She's such a meanie! Won't you save me?!" His friend looked to him and then to me.

"Katsuki-san also takes care of you and loves you dearly, she even bothers to cook for us." I stared at the two as the mood suddenly turned far more serious. "She's only ever mean when she wants your attention, Urahara-dono. You should be more thoughtful of her."

Kisuke paused for a moment looking between Tessai and myself before muttering. "You always take her side." He then pulled out his fan and began wafting himself. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the two, perhaps I enjoyed spending time with them a little two much? Perhaps the fluttering I felt inside my chest made me a little too glad to spend time with them... Whatever it was, I didn't mind. I love both of them, in two very different ways, and was glad to laugh with them.

* * *

**3 hours...**

After setting up and opening the shop myself and Urahara sat on the front porch, taking in the hot sun and gentle breeze. The sky was clear with no clouds disrupting our view of the never ending blue ocean which covered our heads. I marvelled at the beauty of the world as my hair gently danced in the soft gushes of cool air.

* * *

**1 hour and 30 minutes...**

"Kisuke-kun, I'm bored and all hot!" I complained but as I turned to him I saw that he was sprawled out and sleeping. The wind had become so light I could bearly feel it leaving nothing but the sun rays which were far too hot, my forehead was covered in sweat which made my fringe stick to my skin. I couldn't help but smile and watch as his chest rose and fell with every breath, the way his hair fluttered in the occasional breeze and the gentle snore that came from his mouth. With a sigh I opened the top couple of buttons of my shirt, taking Kisuke's fan I began to waft myself as I decided to allow him some more rest.

* * *

**20 minutes before I died...**

I landed a kiss on Urahara's lips before getting to my feet. I glanced over the stagnent shop, we'd had no customers and we ourselves were laying low as we hid from the heat. I couldn't recall the season but I remember thinking how strange it was to be so hot and sticky for that time of year.

"See you later, Kisuke-kun!" I called as I skipped out of the shop and headed down the street towards the Kurosaki Clinic. It'd been a few days since I'd seen Masaki Kurosaki so I'd decided to pay her a visit since it had turned out to be a boring day of watching Kisuke nap. Despite loving him, I could only stare at him for so long before I started to feel like a pedophile. The sun was still shining but as I walked a short way I began to feel a light breeze which helped cool me. I tipped the hat on my head to shield my eyes from the bright rays as I waved to the people I passed. Kisuke told me off for being so chummy with everyone and told me they'd notice my lack of aging but I ignored him, I refused to live a life of solitude. I'd expierenced far too much of that already. Which was why I was happy to go and pay a visit to my best friend and her new family.

Along the walk I came to the river which ran through Karakura town. I stopped for a moment to admire the cool water as it flowed, undisturbed by any object or person. It simply continued on with its objective, giving off peaceful flowing noises as it went on its way. However my calm thoughts were interrupted as I inhaled a strong scent.

_Blood!_

As if waiting for me to smell it, the blood was accompanied by the overwhelming power of spiritual pressure. I turned to see a figure stood on the road, simply observing me.

"Katsuki-chan!" Masaki called as she made her way over to me, her small son following behind her. I was shocked to see her but since I hadn't made any plans with her I'd failed to consider that she wouldn't be at the house. I turned to her and then back to the figure. It was closer, much closer, only a few feet away which allowed me to see it's face.

"You're a new creation, are you?" I asked as I looked at the half hollowfied creature in front of me. It resembled that of myself or any of the other vizards when hollowfied apart from one thing, it only had half a mask covering his face. Its lower half was covered by a tattered hakata which was black in colour, making me think it was originally a Soul Reaper. I eyed it carefully, I knew who had created it and that meant I knew just how dangerous the thing was. It let out a loud scream, making me wonder if it was really in pain or just agitated, either way it didn't matter. Masaki stopped as she heard the scream and grabbed her child, however the monster turned to her and flashstepped. "Run!" I didn't allow myself time to get confused over details such as what it was doing there or why it was going for a seemingly helpless woman and child, instead I used my own flashstep to get in the way and allowed it to attack the gigai I was occupying.

_At least it's not far enough along to use Sonido... It's still using Flashstep which means I can easily keep up and don't have to adjust my timing._

I stared in amazement as I saw the zanpakuto the creature attacked with, it wasn't like a regular katana. No, it was different. The blade was sharp and straight while the hilt seemed to merge into the blade without a guard. Though, it didn't feel as if it were using shikai or even bankai, yet it was very clearly not a regular zanpakuto shell. It let out another loud shreek and started to slice around in frustration. I looked over my shoulder and saw Masaki far in the distance, running to the safety of her home. Should I fail and the creature follow her she would be sure to protect her family and I knew that all too well. I turned back to the monster just as it delivered another slice, leaving an X of blood spilling from my chest and gut. Blood threw itself from my throat and out of my mouth, however I simply grinned.

"Thanks, I always have trouble getting out of these things." I said as I began the climb out of the gigai, struggling only a small bit to pull my legs free. I brushed myself off, giving the black cloth a gentle tug where it cut off as shorts and then gave the arms a tug where they cut off at the elbow, I'd always disliked how my robe wasn't as long as everyone else's, it was as if I were wearing the summer uniform and they were wearing the winter one, however in the warmer weather that was something I was grateful for. "Though I'm sure Kisuke-kun'll scold me later for letting it get damaged... again." Not allowing me to continue with my babble the creature slashed at me once more but this time with precision and annoyance. I stepped aside so that I didn't waste energy jumping too far, but just enough so I didn't get hurt. I stared at it, it's eyes more focused than they had been the moment before as it withdrew its sword and swung at me again. I ducked down so that it swung over my head, however my long black locks were sliced off. "Hey!" I pouted as I kicked upward, slamming my sandal against his chest, sending him flying backward. "Kisuke-kun always compliments my long hair, now look at it!" My black locks brushed against my shoulders in various lengths as it had been cut at an awkward angle.

The enemy was fast to recover and wasted no time what so ever in launching his next attack. Flashstepping behind me, it attempted to slice me in half, however my flashstep was faster. "You're what Aizen-sama called a 'Vizard', correct?" It asked as it stared at me. I'd taken the higher ground and flashstepped onto the railing beside the river.

"Sure am," I nodded. "The strongest of them, too." This fact made the creature grin and it let out an excited laugh. "I take it you're his latest attempt?"

"No, I am his final attempt." It said with a wild look in its eyes. "I am perfection."

I shrugged. "If you say so." At his comment of perfection I couldn't help but take in its full appearance. He had dark blue hair which stuck out in all directions in a long, shaggy, uncut style. Its eyes were green and sharp and his body was... strange. It was slender but muscular which gave him a hunched back and made his head look just a bit too small for the rest of him. But the thing that caught my attention more than anything else was the big hole in the middle of its chest. "Though perfection sure looks ugly."

"Perfection is power," it laughed. I simply shrugged again and grinned in my usual childish manner.

"I think my Kisuke-kun it far more perfect than you!" Seemingly annoyed by my words it held its Zanpakuto out and began raising its reiatsu.

"Devour, León de la Luna!" He exclaimed. The power and shine of his Spiritual pressure forced me to cover my eyes, but once it was over I got a good look at the creature. His form had filled out a little more, giving him the right proportions, and his hair had taken shape around his head in the form of a mane while his Zanpakuto had turned into claws and his mask had developed teeth. "I've shown you my power, Shinigami. It is now your turn to show me yours!"

I looked at him in amazement. "Woooow, you look like a mean kitty!" I giggled as I tilted my head. "I tell you what, since you went to all the trouble of showing me this form of yours I'll at least use my Shikai against you, deal?" A loud roar echoed throughout the town and I knew my behaviour was making him angry, even though that wasn't actually my intention.

Despite its large size he was surprisingly fast and managed to get within range of me before I could get out of the way, forcing me to draw my blade from its sheath, which rested across my back, to block his left claws. "If that's the case, then I'll try to have a little fun!" I said, however my words were met with his right fist. I flashstepped out of the way and sliced through his back. It yelled out and stumbled forward, almost falling over into the river. But just as before, it recovered quickly and even the wound knitted back together. I was truly shocked that I found myself unable to dodge the whip of a tail that slammed into me, throwing me off into the nearest building.

I slowly climbed out from under the rubble and groaned. "Man, brick hurts!"

"What's the problem, Shinigami?" The hollowfied being said in such a cocky voice that it made me want to be sick. "Getting over powered?" I narrowed my eyes at the creature and then laughed, falling over back into the rubble. It stared at me in confusion for a moment and then grew angry. "What's your problem!?"

I sat up and wiped away the tears that were leaking from my eyes. "Me getting over powered? Do you know who I am?" I asked as I got to my feet and picked up my zanpakuto. "You've managed to hit me once and from what I can tell, you're the one that's using his full power while I haven't even released my sword. So, remind me... Who's the one getting over powered?"

"You BITCH!" It yelled as it started to charge towards me.

"Ohh, I hit a nerve, did I?" I grinned, almost excited by the whole thing. I'd never had much fun when it came to violance, in fact I often ended up tutoring my enemy while in a fight. But the thought of sticking it to Aizen made the whole thing rather enjoyable.

As it got within range again it threw a punch, claws first, at my head. I held up my sword allowing his claws to collide with my blade, with a swift move I pulled the sword aside, shoving off the heavy being. A deep gash opened up across his knuckles as his claws shattered. "Oh, look at that!" I exclaimed. "Kitty lost his claws." In a loud growl he attacked with his remaining fist, however the attack was in frustration and anger, it had no thought to it which just made it easy to dodge. I danced aside, allowing him to straighten up and I watched as he once again healed himself.

_Since he transformed his wounds have knitted together... Damn._

I was stuck in two minds since I wanted to get a feel for the guys power but I also needed to get the job done quickly since the surrounding buildings would surely be worse off the longer the fight went on. Not surprisingly, the beast attacked me yet again, forcing me to block with my Zanpakuto. Each time his claws and my blade collided his hands became a flurry of blood but he easily fixed that each time. After almost twenty futile blows with his fists, the hollow began using flashstep in order to try and catch me off guard, however his movements were predictable and easy to read, far too easy.

"This guy's fighting method is that of a trainee Shinigami," I said to myself as I pointed my sword to my right, exactly where he landed. Shocked that I'd been able to keep up without even moving from my spot he jumped back and glared at me, panting away as his body healed. "So tell me, big guy, what's your name?"

_I seem to be enjoying the fight more... before I was so cold and evil but I seem to be... It's like I'm doing a completely different dance with the guy. I know some of the reason is because of him being a part of Aizen's big plan but... Is it also because... Because of Kisuke? I looked happy, joyful even. Before I found out who that guy was... It is because of Kisuke! He must of lightened my heart, he reverted me back._

"Ryomi Uzuri," he said as he regained his composure.

"Cool name!" I smiled as I held my zanpakuto out in front of myself, pressing the hilt against my left palm. "I'm Katsuki Ryoku, I hope you've have fun fighting me!" I gripped tightly onto the handle and released a large amount of my spiritual pressure. "Because the fight won't last much longer... Dance, Sōzō-ryoku no Tora!" A large gust of wind engulfed me but soon settled to reveal me holding onto a blood red scythe.

"The lion against the tiger, huh?" It said in an amused tone. However I'd had enough of talking and pulled my weapon around, focusing energy into the blade.

"Hoshi no Kaze," my blade became engulfed in a sparkling wind as I drew it back. "Prepare yourself, failed experiment!" I charged forward and the creature widened its stance, getting ready to take the attack head on. I smirked, glad that it hadn't chickened out, however it was unable to see my intentions. Once I was close enough, I swung my scythe upward, missing its body by a couple of inches with the blade, however the wind jumped from my Zanpakuto and cut up, into the hollowfied being. Unfortunately the beast managed to use its speed to move aside so only its arm was harmed, however it was completely cut off.

"That's some power," he admitted. He spoke as if the loss of a limb was nothing and I soon found out why. He didn't just heal, he could also regrow a limb in a matter of moments, seventy seven seconds to be precise. "But I get the feeling you're holding back, or at least not using it right." I jumped back, giving us a fair distance between us as he continued on. "It seems like your sword is begging you to use it correctly." I blinked and stared at him for a few moments, surprised that he'd gotten so much information so quickly.

"Well done!" I beamed. "But you're not completely right." I swung my weapon around and rested the staff section across my shoulders. "I am using it right, however 'right' is 'wrong' for my Zanpakuto." I understood why this information was confusing for the guy so I continued in an attempt to make it clearer. "I just used a wind based attack, which for my Zampacto is 'wrong' because it isn't that kind of sword, in fact, it has nothing to do with the wind. However, it was 'right' because I thought of the attack and told the Zanpakuto to make it." I smirked, surprised at my own openness. Very few people knew the real power behind my Zanpakuto, well I should say, very few people who were still alive knew. "My sword is that of imagination, as long as I can picture the power in my head then I can use it to attack. So you see, even though the type of attack might be 'wrong' it is also 'right' because I imagined it."

_Oh... My... God...! I was such an idiot! Why the hell would I go explaining that kind of thing to an enemy?! An enemy who worked under Aizen no less! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

My revelation stunned the enemy and I could see his knees tremble. "How can there be such a sword?"

I gave a shrug and pulled my weapon off of my shoulders, letting it hang at my side with a loose grip. "I dunno, but I want to wrap this up. The town is looking worse for wear and frankly I'm getting bored." I tightened my grip on my weapon and widened my stance as I started to rise my Spiritual pressure. "Are you ready!?" The beast's teeth on its masked opened and a yellow light began to form. It looked similar to kido so I took it as a yes. "Hoshi no Kaze!" I repeated the same move but this time I drew out my hollow mask and put all of my power into it. My mask was simple, it covered my full face in a curved shape, cutting down my jaw ling in a feline manner and it had orange spiral pattern covering the right side with the ears of a cat pointing up from the top. It had the usual hollow-like teeth but with sharper canines.

Once a full orb of the yelled light was formed I charged forward and sliced at my opponent, but in that instant he also fired.

I heard him cry out in pain and then fall to the floor. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you suffer." However I was stunned as seconds later, I too, fell. My arm was burnt, the skin a blotchy red while my clothing that had covered my left side had been turned to ash, although that was the least of my concern. I'd taken his blast head on, literally. My mask had shattered and all I could see was blood dripping down my forehead and onto the floor.

* * *

"Katsuki-san!" I couldn't see her but by her voice I knew it was Masaki, she'd obviously sensed it was over and came to make sure I was okay. "Katsuki-san!? Oh my ... god..!" She gasped as her footsteps grew closer. I heard a light thud as she fell to her knees besides me but I still couldn't see her, my head was turned away from her as I laid on my front. "Katsuki-san!? Katsuki-san, can you hear me?!" She yelled frantically. My eyes had grown heavy and my sight was becoming dimmer by the second, all I could see was the blood spilling from my skull. "There's so much... so much blood!" Masaki turned me onto my back and I saw her hair dance over me for a moment before she clasped her hands over her mouth. I couldn't tell whether she was trying to stop herself from screaming or throwing up, but I knew it wasn't a good sign.

_Huh... this is what I saw earlier while I was fighting that Nori chick. _

"Urahara, I have to get her to Urahara-san! He'll know what to do." She gently slid her arm under my neck and the other under my knees as she picked me up, her arms were strong from being both a fighter and a mother. Without another moment she took off towards the shop.

I tried my hardest to keep my head up but after a few moments I failed and my head hung back limply. All I could hear was Masaki's frantic voice calling my name and begging me to stay conscious but with each passing second I began to doubt my ability to do so. My lips kept moving as I attempted to speak but no words would come out. After what felt like a life time of pain for me, but was surely no more than a couple of minutes, we arrived at the Urahara shop. "Urahara-san!" Masaki yelled as she ran inside. "Urahara-san, come quickly! It's Katsuki-san, she's..." Unable to finish the sentence my friend fell to her knees, still clutching my body. A moment later Kisuke was there, examining the wound on my head.

_When did he get there?_

"Tessai!" He yelled as he took me from Kurosaki-chan. He clung to me even tighter than Masaki had, if it had been a normal day it might of caused me discomfort however I could barely feel his touch over the pain flowing through my body. "I knew she'd gotten into a fight but she didn't even use her Bankai!" He said in a panic. I knew full well he would be blaming himself so I forced my hand up to touch his cheek. I had intended to cup it in my palm but my eyes failed me, I ended up touching his nose and dragging my fingers across his face. I smiled up at him as he stared at me with the widest eyes I've even seen. I wanted to speak, to say something but I couldn't. "Katsuki...-chan..." I blinked slowly as I saw the tears in Kisuke's eyes and I hated myself for being the one he was making such a face over.

But before I could force myself to do anything else my vision went black and I felt the tug on my sockets as my limbs fell limp.

_It's just like... back then... Except our roles are reversed. Heh, fancy that. I had to watch him die then wait for him, I promised to protect him from such hurt yet he ended up expierencing the same thing. Well, at least he only had to wait eleven years, I suppose..._

* * *

**My seven days of darkness.**

_'Where am I?' I asked as I looked around the blackness that engulfed me. 'Hellooooooo?!' I cupped my hand behind my ear and waited a moment for a reply. I didn't get one. I gave a sigh and then looked down at myself, my body was completely fine, not a burn, bruise or scrape insight and I was dressed in my usual Shinigami clothing. 'What happened?'_

_'You don't remember?' I turned to see a strange animal. It had the lower legs of a tiger, fur and all, but its stomach had simple, human skin which reached up its chest, between its breasts which were also covered in the fur of a tiger along with her shoulders. Her arms returned to skin all the way down to her hands where she had ribbons wrapped around her. She had a tail swishing around behind her and ears sticking up from her white hair. I looked at her in wonder, she looked so beautiful and strong that I wished I were her. 'That's the same expression you had the first time we met.' She laughed._

_'We've met before?' I asked in surprised, I was so sure if I'd seen her before, even for an instant, I would remember her. She gave a nod and then examined our black surroundings._

_'No wonder our flower field has turned to this.' She sighed and returned her gaze to me. 'What do you remember?'_

_'Urrrrmmm...' I pondered a moment and all I could remember was the blackness I was now looking at. Since I couldn't answer her question I replied with my own question. 'Who are you?'_

_'I am your imagination, your Zanpakuto." She replied with a serious look which told me she was both saddened and concerned. 'My name is Sōzō-ryoku no Tora, but you've always just called me Tora.'_

_'I have?' I asked in surprised, her name was so pretty I couldn't imagine shortening it just for ease, but I guessed over time it would probably become an annoyance having to call her by her full name. 'Do I know you well?'_

_'Yes,' her expression grew sadder and I wondered if I should stop asking question. 'You came to know me many years ago and since then we have fought at each other's side.'_

_'Fought?' My head began to throb as my thoughts grew even more confused. 'What would I fight for?'_

_'Your family.'_

_'I have a family?!' I gasped. 'I don't... remember... Who am I?'_

_'Your name is Katsuki.' Her voice was growing fainter as the loud throbbing of my head grew worse. 'You cannot forget!' Even though she yelled it sounded like a whisper. 'You cannot forget your kin!'_

_'Tora!?' I gasped as she faded from my sight. 'Tora! Where did you go, Tora!?'_

"Katsuki-chan!?"

_I turned as a male voice called the name Tora had claimed to be mine. 'Yes? Hello! Can you help me? I don't rememb-'_

"Katsuki-chan, please wake up."_ His voice was shaking and I heard him sob._

_'Wake up? How do I do that?' I asked as I began to run to where the voice was coming from. 'Hello, Mr? Helloooo!?' It felt like I'd run for miles before I saw a glimpse of light. I forced my legs to go faster, pushing myself forward in an attempt to reach the light faster. I reached out my hand and my fingers soon touched the spark._

I was met by an agonising pain shooting through my head. My eyes had opened but my body had stiffened in shock. The tears dropped silently from my eyes as I gritted my teeth.

"Katsuki-chan!" The man's voice that I'd heard before seemed relieved as he looked down at me. His blonde hair was a mess and his cheeks were stained by tears. A woman and two other men joined him as they looked down at me. My fingers began to grip and scratch at the bedding underneath me as I searched the room with my frantically moving eyeballs. As I looked I saw a pair of brown eyes and what looked like orange grass beside the woman. "Katsuki-chan, don't try to do anything! You were hurt." The fair haired man explained. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on my breathing but it was no use, the pain was too much. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, I was unable to even scream in pain.

"Aaaaggghhh!" I soon realised the loud noise was coming from my mouth and my body began to coil in pain, using the waves of agony I managed to pull myself into a ball and with one last scream I threw away the pain. "I don't want to remember... It hurts... IT HURTS!"

_Idiot... Pathetic idiot._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened again, the throbbing in my head slowly fadding as I came to. I looked around the room to see three men, one woman and a small orange creature. I sat up in the large bed and examined the strangers. The woman had beautiful long, sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She appeared to be the owner of the orange creature and kept looking to the black haired man for comfort. One of the remaining men looked rather scary, he was tall and had dark skin with black hair which was pulled back in strange plats with some more coming from his upper lip. The last male looked familiar, with grey eyes and light blonde hair, his face looked rough but his eyes looked kind and sad. I stared at him for several minutes and his gaze never left mine.

"What are we going to do?" The woman asked. "Do you think she remembers who did this?"

"She probably turned into a child to escape the pain, either that or she couldn't sustain her stronger form." The strange man replied. "It's been known to happen."

Their conversation was confusing me so I decided to ignore it and shuffled closer to the sad man. I pushed myself to my feet and stepped forwards, my hands stretched out to touch the man's face, hoping to satisfy my curiosity as to why his face looked like that of sandpaper. But a large, black robe which was wrapped around my body and hung off of my right arm got under my feet and made me trip, though the man didn't let me fall. In an instant his hands were there, grabbing me under the arms and supporting my small body. He set me back on my feet and then let go, his eyes lowering to the floor and away from me. Despite him kneeling I still wasn't any taller than his shoulder. I was small, very small.

"I know!" The woman suddenly exclaimed as she took hold of my hands which, when compared to hers, were tiny. "Why don't you come with us and be our daughter?!" She seemed excited at the thought but her man friend was far closer to shocked than excited.

"Per-perhaps we should talk this over?" He asked but I was more interested in the sad man who had stepped back.

"What do you say, Ichigo?" She continued, ignoring the man as she picked up the orange creature and sat him in front of me on the bed. "Don't you want a baby sister?!" The creature she called Ichigo looked at me for a second and then stretched out his hand and petted my head before nodding. "That settles it!" The lady beamed. "Katsuki-chan'll come live with us."

I looked from the Ichigo to the woman and then back to the sad man. "Masaki, you're not thinking clearly!" The man hissed. "Katsuki-san was hard to handle before, always doing weird stuff! Imagine what she'll be like with the energy of a five year old!"

"But look at her," she cooed. "She's so cute and we can't leave her here with these two, I'm sure they have no clue how to look after a kid." While they were talking I crawled to the edge of the bed and slowly lowered myself onto the floor, bundling up the mounds of fabric so that I could walk, and then headed over to the sad man.

"Urm, excuse me." I said as I tugged on his sleeve, looking up at him since I barely came up to his hip. He looked down at me, a slight sight of surprise but still just sadness. "Why are you sad, Mister?"

"Because I think I just lost somebody I love very much," he said as tears glazed over his eyes once again but he seemed to refuse to cry.

"Where did you lose them!?" I gasped. "Maybe I can help you find them!"

"Now, why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't like seeing you sad, Mister." His eyes widened at my words. "I want to help." His expression softened and he reached down, patting my head, forcing a smile as he bent down.

_That expression... He looks so sad... I've never seen him like that before. Why... My Kisuke, why would you make such an expression?_

"Urahara-san!" The Masaki lady called as she stepped over to us. "Is it okay with you?" The man nodded and pulled me into a hug. I stayed still, unsure as to what I should do since I had no clue why I was being embraced.

"You have to go," he said. "But why don't you come again and we can look for her together." I pulled back from him and grinned.

"Okay, Mister! Please don't be sad, I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"Isshin, why don't you carry her back to the house." The lady said as she gave my hair a gentle ruffle and a few seconds later the man had picked me up in a heap with the large clothes. "Take care of him, Tessai-san." The woman said to the strange man who simply nodded. I didn't want to leave, I didn't know why though. I was confused and unsure. I wanted to stay with the sad man and try to make him smile but at the same time seeing his desperate expression made my chest hurt. Before I could do or say anything I was carried out into the street and they headed towards a place I was soon to call home. "Hey, Katsuki! So I'm gonna be your mommy from now on, okay?" Her voice was sweet along with her smile.

I nodded and squeeked a shy 'Yeah'.

"And this is your brother," she said motioning towards the small boy walking beside her, holding her hand.

"And I gues... I'm your daddy!" The Isshin man said with a big smile. I gave the man a catious look as I patted his face, pulling my fingers around and sliding them into the corners of his mouth, tugging on him. He grunted and muffled some words which I couldn't understand so I pulled my hands free, however my fingers had been coated him saliva.

"Ewww!" I yelled and flung them back in his face, a couple of fingers on my right hand poked up his nose while my left slapped into his eye.

"Uff! Why you little..." He stopped as he pulled my hand from his nostril and sighed. "We don't treat daddy like that, okay?" I gave a nod and grinned, unsure of the people I was with but happy to be with them.

* * *

"I get it," I sighed as I returned to real time. The sweat from my panic and pain was still there however I was calmer and my breathing reflected that. "I understand what it is that you want now. However, you're going to show me one last thing!" I glared up at the woman who seemed shocked that I would bother to make a demand. I remembered everything, being born, dying, going to the Soul Society, becoming a Soul Reaper, the reason behind everything, the emotion and pain that I'd felt throughout it all. But there was one thing I needed to clarrify...

_Kisuke, please don't worry too much. I know I said I didn't want to remember and at that moment of weakness, I didn't want to. I couldn't... But I'm stronger now, I'm not scared of that past or the pain, because without it... I wouldn't have the happiness I have today. So just wait for me, just a little longer. I'll come back to you soon._

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what did you guys think?!**

**I admit that I was unsure of the ending to this chapter, I didn't want to end it suddenly after her waking up or even just after she'd sustained the injury, I wanted all that cleared up. So, I gave you a longer chapter and tried to throw some comedy in there!**

**Note: When she meets her zanpakuto in this chapter she's in Bankai form, that's why she's different then when they encountered her before. I'll try and explain it in the later chapters but basically to try and help her Kisuke forced her into Bankai in the hopes of healing her quicker. So... Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**


	9. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I'm sick of waiting!" I yelled as I punched the brick wall. Over eight hundred years I'd waited, I was sure he'd been re-born several times already but I still had no clue where he was or how to get any closer to finding him. "Oh Kisuke, where are you?" I sighed as I sunk to my knees, I wanted more than anything to have him beside me once again and waiting hurt so much.

"Vice Captain!" I turned to see the third seat, Chojiro Sasakibe, kneeling down with his head bowed. "Ma'am, the Head Captain would like to see you."

"What does the Old Fart want?" I grumbled as I wiped at my eyes, my anger getting the better of me. My nightmares had never stopped however there had always been nights where I didn't have them, where I drempt of happier times with either my family or Kisuke, however for several months, if not a year, they had been constant.

"Urm, h-he did not say." I could tell the man was uncomfortable answering casually after I'd refered the Genryusai as 'Old Fart', so I decided not to make him any more so. With a waft of my hand he was dismissed and exited the my quarters. I sighed and and got back to my feet, turning to exit the room, making a slight detour as I grabbed my zampakuto and pulled it over my head, shoving my arm through and letting it rest across my back.

"He better not be giving me another lecture, I'll beat the crap out of him if he does!" I hesitated as I went to step out of the room. A part of me just wanted to return to my bed and leave the world for a day, what harm would one day do? I shook my head and took a deep breath, I had a reason to wake up every morning, a reason to keep going. I couldn't let myself down by being all emotional and stupid. So what if I had to wait? As long as the end result was the same I knew I could keep going. With those thoughts spurring me forward I headed out into the corridor.

I walked slowly towards the Captain's room, not wishing to rush my encounter with him. Despite my moral boost I was still in a bad mood which meant I was sure to get into a fight and get into trouble which wasn't exactly something I wanted right then. I closed my eyes as my legs continued to walk, I used my sensing abilities to make sure I didn't walk into anybody or anything. I began to picture the bright smile that Kisuke had once worn, the soft rustle of his hair in the breeze as his eyes lit up with life. Strangly my memory of him hadn't faded, not one single bit. Other such things I couldn't remember in detail but I remembered every tooth he exposed as he grinned, each strand of hair which had once been on his head... I felt the emotions stirr inside of me, the anger, the hate, the love, the happiness, the sadness... the loneliness.

Before I knew it I was at the door to the Head Captain's quarters so I began to rub at my eyes again as I felt the hot tears drip down my face. I grumbled as I tried to pull myself together. I'd worked hard for several hundred years, I'd gone through my grieving stages. Even if each of them seemed to take one hundred years. But I'd dealt with all of that emotion so I couldn't understand why it was suddenly hitting me so hard, why I was being reminded of him everywhere I went. I grumbled and banged my head against the large, wooden door before knocking with my fist.

"Come in," the old, deep voice grumbled. In responce I pushed open the gates to entered and saw Yamamoto stood in the centre of the floor, hunched over his cane ever so slightly as he glared at me, a look of impatience masking his face. I stepped inside as I awaited his following words. "What took you so long, Vice Captain Ryoku?"

"Go to hell, Old Man." I glared at him as the doors closed behind me, unfazed by the loud bang as we contiued our glaring match. The two of us often took our anger out on the other, despite being friends we also had deep hatred for one another which, in my opinion, allowed us to be closer as Captain and Lieutenant. Despite our best efforts to be supportive as a friend we also critisised the other with hatred which allowed us to function at our best. However, at certain times it was hard to tell if we were being hateful or were simply joking.

"Just because some have aged better than others is no reason to be rude, especially when I have news for you." He stretched his limbs and threw off his Captain's cloak as he released his zanpakuto from the form of an old, wooden cane. "Which you shall have if you defeat me in a kendo match."

"Forget it," I sneered. "I have no intention of wasting my time on such a thing when the outcome is going to be the same as the last time we crossed swords and everyother time before that. Just tell me the news and let me get back to my search."

He sighed and bent down, retrieving his clothing as he turned back to me. I couldn't tell if he was examining me or pondering a thought while staring at me. Either way his eyes were fixed on me. "You know, since we first met your stare has slowly become colder and your eyes have turned reder." In reation to his words I lifted my right hand and slowly touched my eyelid with the tips of my fingers, tracing around the corner of my eye before closing them. "You're no longer the Katsuki Ryoku who I met long ago, you've become consumed by something... Loss and the guilt of being happy without him, perhaps?"

"What of it?" I asked impatiently. "I've lived through many wars and death, even as a child. You grew up in the first district, you wouldn't understand."

He stook his head. "You're wrong, I've lost many men and friends."

"It's not the same." I spat as my eyes shot open to see him slowly walking closer, step by tedious step. "I've lost everything, I only have one reason to live! As much as I love you guys... My friends simply don't fill the hole inside of me." I sighed as I regained my composer and smirked. "Now quit it, I know you're just trying to rattle me up so I'll fight you and I'm telling you, it's not happening! Tell me what you've got to say or I'll be off to train with Shiro-kun and Shun-kun just to make you jealous." I added a wink just to make sure he knew I was teasing.

With a shrug he seemed to accept my words but the light atmospohere didn't last long. "I found him." His speach were simple, just like his expression, but they meant so much. I'd endured over nine hundred years of loneliness but with three simple words it was over. "He enrolled in the academy. Light hair, grey eyes, just like you said. Goes by the name of Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke..." The name rolled from my lips as I felt my hands tremble. "He came here? He came back to me..."

With a grunt the old man nodded but gave me a dealthy glare. "He's still young, Katsuki." I rubbed at my eyes as I attempted to push away the tears which threatened to spill, I shook my head furiously as I tried to ignore his continued babbaling. It didn't matter. "You cannot be with him, he's still a boy. Besides, he will not remember you."

"I don't care! He's alive, that's all that matters..." I fell to my knees as my heart thumped loudly, I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad, excited or disapointed, I just didn't know. Maybe I was feeling all of those things at the same time. "I have to go and see him!" I gasped as I got back to my feet, however as I stood up I was met with Genryusai in my face.

"Do not forget, your duty is to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Shut up," I smiled brightly and the butterflies swarmed in my stomach as I thought about seeing Kisuke for the first time in far, far too long. "I won't betray what I helped to build, Genryu-kun. I only built it so that one day Kisuke could see a better world!"

I turned away from the head captain and stepped forward, yanking open the large doors before slipping out of the room. I sighed as I pondered what I'd said... What I should've said... I shook my head as if that would throw the bad thoughts away and began to run towards the exit of the first divisions barracks and out to where the academy was.

* * *

I arrived at the Academy just in time for their break which was both good and bad news. I stood ontop of the large wall which surrounded the court yard where all the students were. My eyes scanned the crowd and soon settled on the light blonde, almost white, head of hair which I knew without doubt belonged to Kisuke. I wanted to step forward, throw myself from the wall and hug him tightly but I knew I couldn't. With all of my being I wanted to hold him and tell him how I felt, something I'd never done before. But I'd changed and I didn't know if he'd like that.

That thought alone allowed me to stop and think. However it hadn't stopped me quick enough. My foot had stepped forward, resting on the edge of the bricks and my weight was leaning forward which was slowly pulling me from the wall. "Uh oh..." I sighed as I fell from the wall, heading straight towards the young students. My eyes scanned the crowd quickly as I tried to spot anyone I knew, anyone that might accept a crushing fall from me.

Among them I managed to see the bright blonde which could only be one person. Shinji. I managed to shift my position enough before beginning my decent from the wall so that I would land on him instead of any other poor, innocent victim. And it worked perfectly.

"H-hey there, Shin-kun!" I smiled down at the Academy pupil who I was sitting upon. I didn't know how the event had felt to him but using him as a cushion had made it much comfier for me. "I thought I'd ... urr, pay you a visit?"

"Ugh, will you get off of me!?" He snapped in return.

"Hey, is that Katsuki Ryoku-san!?"

"Wow, she's the lieutenant to the first division, isn't she?!"

"I heard she helped set up the Gotei thirteen!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Maybe she came to pick out new pupils to train, I heard she takes on new students every year!"

"Really, maybe she'll pick us?"

"Oh..." I looked around to see many faces peering at me. I'd mellowed through the years from being known as a killer and the creator of the Seireitei and I'd become more widely known as a trainer in the hopes of allowing others to defend themselves and those they loved, despite my bad moods and Yamamoto claiming that I had a cold stare, I'd become friendly with many shinigami and become known as a happy person. I think.

I'd known the blonde haired kid, Shinji Hirako, for several months since he'd visited me asking if I would train him. I'd agreed since I had no pupils at the time and happily took him on. He was talented but lacked enthusiasm, only fighting for the sake of fighting. He'd become a shinigami because he was bored and for no other reason. Sure, he'd made friends and he'd come to want to protect them but I still found it strange that he had no reasoning for becoming a Soul Reaper in the first place. However I'd grown interested in him and his abilities so I'd stopped taking on new students.

"What the fu- Do you think it's okay to just drop in like that!?" I looked up to see a familier, short, sandy haired girl glaring down at me. "You could've killed me!"

"Hiyori-chan!" I beamed at the little shinigami to be.

"Don't 'Hiyroi-chan' me! Just because you're a lieutenant you think you're all that! Well, you're not!" She spat, litterally. As she yelled spit flew from her lips.

"But I'm your senior!" I retorted as I rubbed at my face, attempting to get her germs off of me. "I don't think I'm all that... I didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

"Heh, well you sure did a number on poor Shin-chan." She mocked. She never refered to Shinji as such but because I did, when I was around, she mocked him for allowing me to call him such a girly name, I couldn't fully understand why her and Shinji were friends, they got along in the oddest way, but I knew she was a good person despite her bad attitude. I look down at the long, blonde haired boy who I was sitting on and instantly gelt bad.

"I'm sorry, Shin-kun. If it helps, I owe you one." I said quietly to only get a grumble in response.

"Hey, is she really a lieutenant!? She's acting like a little kid!"

"Yeah, she's probably just a fake."

"But she has the arm band on."

"Wow, what a joke..."

I sighed at the sudden harsh critism and quickly realized I actually needed a valid reason to appear at the accademy, especially after flatterning a student.

"Hey, Kid! Want to train later?" I hissed as I got to my feet. Shinji grumbled as he sat up and glared at me with a bored and annoyed expression.

"We trained yesterday, I thought you were giving me the day off?"

"Yeah, well... I need a reason to be here! So, answer the damn question." I looked around nervously as more young souls grouped around us but my eyes settled on the one trainee I'd actually intended to pay a visit to. Genryusai had been right, he was young. His appearance was that of a young teenager, thirteen maybe fourteen, and his eyes told me he hadn't been around long enough to understand the ways of the worlds, no matter how smart he was. But my heart ached as I realized what his expression was, it was confusion. He had no clue who I was and was as curious as everyone else as to why I was there.

As I waited for Shinji's answer I couldn't help but examine the new blood. Beside Kisuke there was a girl with purple hair, though I recognised her I wasn't sure where from. Around them were several kids who had no impressive spiritual energy but then there were a couple that did. A tall boy with silver hair for example, he wore a grumpy expression which told me he wanted to punch me in the face. Next to him there was a short girl with green hair and brown eyes, her expression seemed more innocent and curious than his. Though his body language told me he was protective of her, his expression said otherwise. The two caught my attenion but I decided that trying to recrute them might not be the best idea given my circumstances.

"Sure, I guess so." Shinji huffed as I helped him to his feet, pulling my eyes from the young people which surrounded us. "I'll come to your place after class. But don't try to be a smartass and blow us up with kido again, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I said quietly as I lowered my head. "No wait, go to the old training ground on the cliff side." Since I'd attempted to use Kido I really had blown up my training ground and I'd been told it would be a week before it would be safe to use again. With the last minute arrangements I hadn't been able to consult anyone else about using theirs so that left me with the only available grounds. Without waiting for his response I quickly used flashstep, unable to bear the stares any longer.

_It's like I've lived several different lives throughout my one life... I guess that's all I need to know. I waited and I found him again, that's actually a relief. I was worried that... That I'd re-created him using my bankai and he wasn't the real Kisuke._

As I went to throw away the memory I was thrown off, as if someone had kicked my legs out from under me. Without allowing me to wake from the memories I seemed to jump to the next one, being tossed into a section of my life which I hadn't asked to witness, though I've always wondered if I'm glad to have been showed it or not.

"Kisuke!" I yelled as I jumped between him and a hollow. He'd stumbled backwards and had fallen on his butt, clutching his zanpakuto as he trembled in fear. Holding out my right hand I caught the blast from a cero and threw it aside so that it crashed into another hollow a few feet away. "Idiot, you're bearly out of the academy and you come here alone?"

"I-I didn't come alone..." He lowered his head so that I couldn't see his expression as he got back to his feet. I turned my attention back to the several menos and lower class hollows which had begun to surround us. "Katsuki-san, I-I'm sorry... Because of me you're in danger..."

"Idiot," I sighed as I stepped aside to avoid a punch from a hollow. Jumping up I spun my body and landed a swift kick to its mask, making it shatter along with the hollow's soul. "I chose to come, besides these guys aren't enough to put me in danger." As I landed I turned my back to him and took a deep breath. I knew I could easily handle all of the hollows without even using my shikai but I knew I couldn't promise to protect Kisuke while I did that. "I'm going to show you something, do me a favour and keep it to yourself." I unziped the orange jacket so that it hung open as I reached over my shoulder to my zanpakuto.

It was winter time so I was wearing a jacket to stay warm as my uniform didn't offer much defense from the cold. I took a deep breath as I pulled my sword from its sheath and held it loosely in my right hand. The hollows were closing in and I had to take them all out as fast as possible, leaving me with one option. "Man, I wish I was better at kido! Oh well... Bankai!"

The ribbons of my bankai flew out and struck the surrounding hollows, some wrapping around their heads and grew smaller and smaller until their masks shatters, some dancing around the beasts and cutting them into thousands of pieces while others ran straight through the white masks. But all of them killed their victims. "Burn..." I whispered and the pieces of cloth got a red hue to them as they set the hollows into flames, just as I imagined them doing.

Once all of the creatures were gone and my ribbons had returned to me I turned to see Kisuke with his back to a tree, he stared at me with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. "What the... How ... THAT'S YOUR BANKAI?" I held up my right hand and released my bankai, allowing it to revert back into a katana as I shrugged. "What kind of a bankai is that?! They're ribbons..."

"You don't say?"

"How could you of become a lieutenant to Yamamoto with such a weak bankai?"

"Hey!" I shoved my sword back into her sheath as I stomped over to him. "I admit it doesn't look like much but my bankai is stronger than even Genryu-kun's! Don't judge a book my its cover, Mister!"

"I-I'm sorry..." He looked at me as if I'd said the most proposterous thing possible as he relaxed his muscles from the ridged form he'd taken. "Katsuki-san, why do you address me, and everyone else, so casually?"

"Because I've known everyone for a long time and I seem to be everyones' elder." I answered honestly and swiftly as I stared into his grey eyes. They were the same eyes that had belonged to my Kisuke, he was my Kisuke but it hurt that he didn't know it. Being so close to him once again made my heart ache. His soft scent brushing against my nose as I studied his face. "Kisuke-kun, I love you..." I couldn't stop myself from saying it and I almost hated myself from spurting it out to a kid who'd only known me for one hundred years while I'd known and loved him for... well, a lot longer.

There was a long moment of silence and I began to curse myself. I really didn't need to tell him. He was young, still only a fifth seat in the second division, I knew Genryusai would kill me for having confessed before he made lieutenant or Captain rank but I really couldn't help myself. I'd simply have to keep it a secret from the Head Captain until he was of rank, I was sure that would be easy enough.

The seconds seemed to tick by far too slowly as I awaited my answer, it felt like it'd taken several minutes for him to answer but I knew in reality it was only a handful of seconds. "Wait... what!? Are you teasing me again?" His cheeks were red and his eyes tried to avoid looking at me as he fidgeted.

"No," I felt myself get a little flushed as I tried to be honest with myself and him. "I really do love you. I know I'm a lot older than you so if you don't feel the same, I'll understand. But I had to tell you, I've been holding it it for way too long and I've missed my chance before, I promised myself I wouldn't do it again so I had to-" I was cut off by a sudden kiss.

"I think I love you too, idiot." He gave an embarrassed grin and I couldn't help but stare at him. "It feels like I've known you all of my life! I just feel like... I'm at home when I'm with you, is that weird?" I shook my head and shuffled a step closer before throwing my arms around him.

_Heh, I'm not an idiot. I know why you've shown me this and it's not going to work. I have my Kisuke of the NOW to get back to, I'm not going to cling onto the Kisuke of the past._

* * *

"Katsuki Ryoku cannot be allowed to fall into enemy hands!" The Head Captain yelled, a certain amount of concern in his tone as he banged his staff against the ground. His eyes narrowed at he contemplated the different possibilities. The vizords knelt before the Head Captain and the other nine captains. Kisuke was also there, stood in the corner silently. He wanted more than anything to rush and save Katsuki but he wasn't a fool, he knew he needed the Soul Societies' help. He wasn't taking a chance that they would help, he knew they would. Yamamoto simply couldn't take the chance that the enemy would be able to use Katsuki's power, not when he himself had witnessed it first hand.

Many, if not all, of the Captains seemed eager to help which was a good sign. Kisuke knew as well as anybody the kind of bonds Katsuki had once held with the Gotei thirteen so he was sure they would help no matter Yamamoto's order. Well, most of them. "I now appoint Kensei Muguruma as Captain of the Ninth Squad, Rojuro Otoribashi as Captain of squad three and Shinji Hirako as Captain of Squad five! All Captains will be sent to retrieve the lost Shinigami while the lieutenants shall take on the missing Captain's duties. If you fail to retrieve her alive then give her up to the enemy, but make sure she's dead."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I know this chapter was a little shorter than normal but I figured I didn't want to be filling up the whole story with flash backs and what not so I should start getting to the point of the story! I also didn't want to move on much more than that because I could've_ easily_ wound up with a very long chapter. I think that was a decent place to leave it, don't you?**

**As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Side note: I'm still yet to go through and tidy up the chapters so please bear with the bad spelling/grammar/wording or anything like that!**

**Picture link for Katsuki's Bankai: kina-chanlolz. deviantart (.com)/ art/Katsuki-Bleach-OC-Bankai-440814062 (Remove spaces and brackets)**


End file.
